


It's Legal

by Famiko11, Trapdoorjoseph



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bands, Complete, Intense, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famiko11/pseuds/Famiko11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapdoorjoseph/pseuds/Trapdoorjoseph
Summary: Blurryface. Tyler's alter ego and result of his multiple personality disorder. It's a constant battle between Tyler and the demon inside his mind, a struggle that he deals with daily. Their intentions might be good, but the people around Tyler only make his life and disorder harder to manage. One night, he reluctantly goes out of his comfort zone and meets a guy with fiery red hair and a mesmerizing sleeve tattoo.





	1. Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light a Match and All I'll See is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175058) by [PastelMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess). 



> New Joshler fanfic, we're just trying out an idea

The moment Tyler's mom saw what was happening, he was excused from the table. Tyler sprinted up to his room and made sure to lock the door. He was coming out again, just when Tyler thought it was going away, and Tyler didn't need anyone seeing him. Tyler was terrified, terrified since the day this started happening. He has been trying to take control over the past couple of years and if this continues, he will take over. Tyler slowly felt his thoughts and actions being pushed away by his alter ego, BlurryFace.

"Tyler, I made dinner when you're ready," his mom called from his door, knowing Tyler was consumed by BlurryFace at the moment. His mom had known about this for a while and tried getting him help, but Tyler's case was different, and she was told it was better for him to be left alone when BlurryFace came out.

"Well hello, Kelly. Tyler's not here at the moment but feel free to come back when he decides to stop being a coward," BlurryFace sneered, smiling at what he knows is causing Tyler pain. Pain is the only thing BlurryFace enjoys about being out, causing it and seeing it helps him thrive.

'Please leave, I need to see my family', Tyler pleaded from the inside, but Blurry was not having it.

"Oh, you're going to have to do better than that if you want me to leave, TyTy," Blurry responded, "Come on TyTy, time is ticking and soon you'll be gone and it'll just be me." 'I said leave, it will never be just you, I'll always be in here fighting. Now like I said, LEAVE.' Tyler's screams lasted what felt like forever. It soon went from him just screaming at BlurryFace to it being audible in the entire house.

Tyler's family knew what was happening and they had gotten used to the screams. They realized it was the only way Tyler had been able to return to normal.

Once Tyler was back, he took a moment to calm himself down and proceeded to go downstairs to his family, who were waiting for his return. No one said anything to him, they were all talking amongst each other but Tyler was, once again, left out of the conversation. Tyler doesn't blame them, though, there's not much to talk about with him and talking to Tyler is like playing with a bomb. You never know when the other guy will come out and explode.

But after dinner, Tyler's mom came up to him.

"I just wanted to remind you that all of us love you very much," she spoke to him. Tyler hugged her and then went up to his room where he remained, sprawled out on his bed until he heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. It was Tyler's irritating neighbor who, as much as he didn't like him, still spoke to him. Since it was a family friend, Tyler couldn't be mean. He was a nice guy aside from the fact that every weekend he went out, got drunk, and reeked of alcohol every Monday morning. Not soon after the doorbell rang, Tyler's bedroom door flew open.

"Mikel, can't you knock coming into my room? You know my condition, never know when the other guy is gonna come out," Tyler complained to Mikel, who went on to playing with the random things in Tyler's room. This annoyed Tyler a lot, "And don't touch my things," he spoke while standing up from his bed and grabbing the basketball from Mikel's hands. "What are you doing here anyways? It's Friday and I'd rather be somewhat alone."

"No, because we're going out. I had two fake I.D's made for us and we're using them tonight," Mikel explained to Tyler what seemed like a horrible idea.

"You're insane, I'm not leaving and you know exactly why." Tyler was beyond pissed at this point, he couldn't believe this kid was doing this.

"No, because you need to meet new people and explore new things. Plus, at the bar we're going to, a friend of mine is dragging his friend along and I hear she's pretty hot."

"So, you'll be all over her and I'll be alone trying not to rip your head off," Tyler chuckled at the thought of that.

"Wrong, again, because she's for you."

"Mikel, no she's not, sorry."

"Whatever, but please come so they don't think we're blowing them off, just for a while. Then we can leave and you can be home before the night actually begins."

As much as Tyler protested, Mikel wouldn't stop pushing Tyler. He finally gave in, but only so Mikel would stop pestering him. Tyler thought that maybe if he went out and showed him that he was having an awful time, Mikel would leave him alone. Before heading out, Tyler grabbed his one piece of clothing that always made him feel at home, his floral kimono. They went out to Mikel's car after Mikel explained to Tyler's mom that they were just meeting up with a few friends. His mom believed it and they set off for Susie's bar.

Upon arrival, Tyler immediately regretted his decision. There were couples making out everywhere, guys being asses to the other guys, and bar fights. But, something Tyler will never forget, was the guy with fiery red hair and the mesmerizing sleeve tattoo.

Tyler and the boy made eye contact, but Tyler looked away. He could tell the boy was older than him, but that didn't change the fact that Tyler thought he was absolutely beautiful. BlurryFace also didn't mind trying to push Tyler to stay.

"Mikel I think I need to go, I-" Tyler began but was cut off with Mikel coming over to Tyler with the boy.

"Tyler, this is Josh, we met a while ago but I didn't know when would be a good time to introduce you two," Mikel began. Tyler's heart was practically vibrating but he was trying to focus on his breathing and staying in control.

"Hi, Tyler, Mikel talks about you all the time. It's great to finally meet you, also, sick cardigan." Josh reached his hand out for a handshake and Tyler suddenly became a statue.

"Oh thanks, I'm Tyler and I didn't know Mikel talked about me since I don't do much, but as you can probably tell I'm awful with people," Tyler started rambling which led to Mikel cutting him off but Josh being extremely focused on him.

Josh was completely infatuated with Tyler. To Josh, Tyler was one of the most beautiful people he's ever met, but Josh and Brendon were sorting things out. And Tyler wouldn't admit he was into men.

"Yo Josh, I see you've met the two idiots," Brendon came over and laughed at his remark. Josh gave Brendon a look of disapproval but Brendon didn't stop. "What Josh? They're in high school, have some fun."

"Bringing down others to make yourself look good isn't fun, Brendon," Josh scolded.

"Well, I'm Mikel, and this is Tyler, but I'm assuming we'll be leaving soon." Right when Mikel finished that sentence, he grabbed Tyler and began walking away. Josh ran after them and stopped to ask if they could all hang out sometime; Mikel gladly agreed while Tyler tried to protest.

"It'll be fun, Tyler, I promise," Josh reassured. And for some reason, Tyler felt comfort in Josh's words.

'Yeah, Ty, it'll be so much fun for your friends to meet me.'

Tyler heard BlurryFace and knew he had to get out of there as quickly as possible. Mikel noticed Tyler and could see what was happening. He rushed Tyler to the car and drove him home.

"The kid in the kimono is so fucking gay," Brendon spewed as he took a swig of his beer.

"So are we dude," Josh replied, extremely confused at Brendon's remark. Josh surely remembered all that they did together, how could Brendon forget?

The whole way back Mikel had to sit through an argument between Tyler and his other personality. Which was terrifying to Mikel since he'd never seen this before. In fact, no one has.

BlurryFace had seemed to be winning but Tyler pushed through all the way home. When he arrived, he repeated the day again: running upstairs, shutting the door, and fighting him.

Tyler was having a particularly difficult night with BlurryFace. He kept teasing Tyler and coming in and out, not letting Tyler sleep.

Around 1 a.m., when Tyler was finally able to get rid of him, Tyler's phone lit up and it was an unknown number. He didn't answer the first time, but when the phone wouldn't stop buzzing, he picked it up.

"I'm having a difficult night so whoever is calling needs to stop and let me be," Tyler abruptly spoke.

"It's Josh, and Mikel told me that's what you'd say." There was a soft sound to Josh's voice.

"Why'd you call, I'm not in the mood for conversation as I just got done with one."

"What do you mean, am I interrupting something? I can hang up if I am," Josh's voice suddenly had a concerned tone to it.

"No it's just- you know what, nevermind. Thanks for calling but I'm okay right now." With that, Tyler hung up, shut his phone off, and went to sleep.

The next morning was a rough one. Tyler woke up with faint memories of the previous night. He remembered going out with Mikel and being extremely awkward around Josh, but he nearly forgot about the fight with BlurryFace. They were arguing about Josh. BlurryFace was saying complete nonsense that made Tyler feel awful. He couldn't imagine what would happen if Blurryface came out in front of Josh.

The night left him with a major headache and anxiety about going out and meeting new people ever again. He left his room, making sure to not make any noise that would signal that he's awake. To his surprise, Mikel was sitting in Tyler's kitchen. Tyler sighed at the sight of him, Mikel was the last person Tyler wanted to be around.

"Listen, I know you're mad, but give Josh a chance, please. He's a really great guy and I think you-" Mikel was cut off by Tyler's sudden outburst.

"You think what, Mikel! I was having a pretty better than normal day yesterday and you managed to mess that up! You caused one of the worst arguments I've had with him. I think it's best if you just left me alone and went home." Tyler's voice went small at the end of his little spiel and his head went down as well. Mikel got up and walked toward the door, but paused before completely leaving.

"Please talk to him," was the last thing Mikel said before leaving the Joseph's house. Tyler knew exactly who he was talking about. Tyler couldn't imagine doing so; he doesn't talk to anyone except for his family a couple of times a day and whenever Mikel comes over. Tyler shook his head and went back to what he was going to do, make cereal and then spend the rest of the day in his room.

In his room, Tyler paced around the phone. He wanted to call Mikel and apologize, but a part of him didn't want to. He thought about what Mikel said, about talking to Josh, but to Tyler, that idea was just as bad as the other night. Tyler eventually sat down in the middle of his room and began playing his ukulele. Everything felt so right about strumming the chords and plucking the strings, but the more he played the more he overthought. He thought mainly about the previous night and how he shouldn't have gone out. Each strum got louder as he progressed in the song, finally leaving him screaming the last few lines.

"I'm a goner," Tyler whispered to himself, dropping his head into his hands.

'See, you're weak and beaten down Ty, you'll never take me out.'

"Oh but I will, Blurry, but I will," Tyler once again whispered to himself. Tyler sensed BlurryFace wasn't trying to take control today, but he was taunting him, and sometimes the taunting was worse than actually being taken over.

As the day progressed, BlurryFace wasn't the one taunting Tyler, it was the phone. Tyler felt as if he was suffocating when he saw his phone. He finally decided to call Josh, thinking this would take the anxiety away.

"Hey Tyler, I'm glad you called!" Josh picked up, obviously excited that Tyler was calling, "I was going to call again but I didn't want to seem nosey."

"Trust me, I'm glad I called as well, and listen about last night. Well, I can't exactly tell you because it's kinda personal, but I just- I wasn't feeling too well. But it's better now," Tyler responded. As nice as Josh seemed, Tyler couldn't tell Josh about his condition.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. I was actually wondering if you might want to hang out sometime, if that's okay?" Josh asked. Tyler definitely wasn't okay with that.

"I'm not the type of person who spends time with other people, sorry. I'm usually alone."

"I mean, we can be alone together," Josh let out a small laugh from his remark, and Tyler smiled. "But in all seriousness, what do you like to do? Maybe we can meet in the middle."

"If you insist, I'm either over thinking, over playing on my ukulele, attempting to play the piano again, playing the very outdated PlayStation, or sitting on the floor staring at a wall. It's usually the first and last thing, occasionally the 2nd and 3rd, and rarely the 4th." There was a small pause where Josh was going through what Tyler had just said.

"Well, I have a lot of experience with playing the drums, so maybe we can start a band. But if you would like, I also enjoy playing video games."

"Yeah, we could totally start a band," Tyler sarcastically replied, "But I think if I could ever handle actually being around someone, video games sound like a good idea."

"Hey, don't doubt anything. You never know, we could be playing for the world one day." Josh kept going on about this idea of a band, but Tyler knew it would never happen.

"With the way I act around other people, that's highly unlikely."

"Don't be so reluctant, Tyler. I gotta go, but I'll be calling every day until we finally get together and start this band." At this point, Josh was trying to mess with Tyler.

"If you mean band as in video games, then fine. Bye Josh." The phone hung up and Tyler let out a sigh of relief. He thought about a band for a minute, touring around the nation and playing for people other than himself. But that minute was very short and he went back to the reality of his life. It was him and BlurryFace, and as long as BlurryFace was there, Tyler couldn't even present a class project.


	2. Holding On To You

Days had passed and all Tyler could think about was Josh. They talked on the phone almost every night and Tyler felt them becoming closer. The night before, Josh revealed his passions to Tyler. He explained how much music meant to him and how he hoped that one day, his drumming would help him meet his aspirations. Tyler listened intently to every word and when Josh finished, he asked Tyler what he saw himself doing in the future. Tyler was taken aback, the future was something he had blocked out of his mind. Ever since BlurryFace came in, the future seemed like a dream. Having a normal life seemed insane to Tyler, but he couldn't tell Josh that. Instead, he just told Josh he hadn't really thought about it.

Even Tyler's parents noticed that he was doing better. Once he got home, Tyler would greet everyone and eat dinner with them. Most days, the only person he audibly talked to in his room was Josh. Tyler had discovered a distraction against BlurryFace and, of course, he didn't like it. However, Tyler was too strong to take over.

Tyler also thought about Mikel, even though he hadn't talked to him since Tyler blew up on him that one morning. He didn't feel bad, though. Mikel hurt Tyler very badly the night they went out and he couldn't let that happen again. Despite that night, he thought about calling Mikel. After all, without him, he wouldn't have met Josh, and right now Josh was Tyler's only friend.

After a lot of thought, Tyler picked up his phone and called.

"Hey, Mikel. Listen, I can't stay mad at you, but I also can't apologize. So can we figure something out?" Tyler addressed, completely confident in what he was saying for once. Talking with Josh had definitely helped him with talking to others.

"It's fine, I know I kinda completely ruined your Friday night. You don't have to apologize, I'm actually sorry. The last thing I want is to be the cause of your distress," Mikel blurted out.

They talked for a while, neither of them comfortably talking to each other. The worst part was Tyler felt BlurryFace clawing at him as he was talking to Mikel, so he had to apologize and hang up. Once he did, BlurryFace backed off, which was strange to Tyler, but understandable. Mikel was the cause of BlurryFace last time and talking to him brought it all back.

 

The day went on with nothing new happening. Until, at about 5 p.m., when Josh called.

"Okay, that's it. I'm coming over and bringing as many video games as I can. It should take me about 20 minutes with the directions Mikel gave me," Josh abruptly declared before hanging up.

He didn't even give Tyler any time to respond. No matter how many times Tyler called, Josh wouldn't answer. This left Tyler freaking out on what to do. He calmed down with a breathing exercise he taught himself and went from step one to the end. He first went downstairs to his parents and notified them that he had a friend coming over. His parents were shocked but at the same time happy that Tyler was getting along with others. He then went back to his room and tried making it as normal as possible, after all, Josh was 4 years older than Tyler.

Tyler was still slightly panicking and he felt BlurryFace laughing at him.

'You'll ruin this for yourself, Ty. I won't even have to come out.'

Tyler began to worry even more after what BlurryFace had said, but it all stopped when the doorbell rang. Tyler sprinted down the stairs, practically falling on his face, in hopes no one else would open the door. But by the time he got down there, his mom was already talking to Josh.

"Oh Tyler, it's so nice to meet one of your friends," his mom spoke. Tyler gave Josh an uncomfortable look, one that said: "I'msosorryIdidn'tanswerthedoorfirst". Tyler's mom saw it as well, so she added, "Well, I'll leave you two alone. Just come down to the kitchen if you need anything."

"Thank you," Josh answered to her and looked over at Tyler.

"Let's go," Tyler said walking up the stairs. Josh followed close behind, taking in the openness of the house. Josh had become so used to living in his apartment that he forgot the comfort of a home.

"In the nicest way possible, why did you force yourself here?" Tyler asked as he closed the door to his room.

"Because I felt that we'd never see each other if I just kept asking and you kept brushing the question off. Also, we need to start that band, remember?" Josh teased. He knew Tyler wasn't completely opposed to the idea because Tyler himself would joke around about it.

"I guess you have a point, but how many times have I told you that my anxiety is on the really far end of the spectrum? Sometimes I can't control it," Tyler reminded.

"Tyler, you sound like my mom, and I know you'd be able to control it. I used to have pretty bad social anxiety but I'm able to direct it and not let it get to me now," Josh replied as he looked around Tyler's room. Tyler ignored Josh's mom comment because he knew that he sounded like one. "Maybe you can play me something? You told me you play the ukulele."

Tyler sighed and picked up his uke, "Okay, but- just when I'm at the point where it looks like I'm going to break the strings, stop me. Please." Josh nodded and Tyler began. Josh immediately noticed the song, Tyler was playing Cancer by My Chemical Romance.

He started out softly, extremely terrified of what Josh would think, but the longer he played the more he eased up. Josh quietly began drumming on the side of Tyler's desk to the song. Tyler noticed and was about to stop, but Josh just nodded his head and Tyler knew that meant to keep going.

They weren't able to for much longer, though. Once Tyler hit the bridge, the strumming became incoherent and Tyler was screaming. Josh carefully shook Tyler out of it and he came back to reality.

"Are you okay? Let's do something else, I don't want you to hurt yourself," Josh spoke, extremely worried with what happened to Tyler.

"Now you sound like my mom," Tyler smirked, Josh looking annoyed but amused at the same time. "I'll set up the PlayStation, what games did you bring?" Tyler's voice went back to being small at the end of that question. In a way, BlurryFace gave Tyler confidence at times, but other times he made Tyler weak.

They ended up playing a plethora of video games before Brendon called Josh at around 11 p.m. Josh ignored it, not wanting to put up with Brendon at the moment. His phone didn't stop vibrating, and Tyler noticed.

"Josh, you can answer it. It's obviously important if they won't stop calling," Tyler pointed out.

"The thing is, I'd rather not. It's my roommate and he's been an ass lately." Tyler looked at Josh and assured him that he could answer it. Josh sighed and picked up Brendon's 7th call.

"Josh, I need a ride home from Susie's. I got into a fight and my ride bailed," Brendon spoke, but Josh could barely understand him with how intoxicated he was.

"Brendon, I'm not home I can't, I-"

"But Joooosh," Brendon sang, "You wouldn't want me to attempt to drive home and potentially kill myself and others." Brendon was doing it again. When he wanted something from Josh he would guilt him, knowing Josh is too nice.

"You wouldn't dare, Brendon. I swear to God." Josh was beyond angry at this point.

"Oh but I would, listen," Brendon teased as he dangled his car keys by the phone. Josh quickly went from angry to worried.

"I'll be there in however long it takes, don't fucking move." Brendon laughed drunkenly at Josh and hung up.

Josh must have apologized at least 10 times before leaving. Tyler knew it was okay, it was getting late anyways, but BlurryFace didn't.

Josh left and he decided to come out, Tyler immediately began crying. It had been such a long time since he made an appearance, Tyler almost forgot what it was like.

"It's so nice to be out Ty, but forget about me. I can't believe Josh could leave us like that, just to go help his idiotic friend," BlurryFace taunted. Tyler didn't listen to his remarks, he knew Josh had to go for a good reason.

"You still don't believe me? He seemed in a hurry to get out of here, probably sick of being around a 17-year-old when he's 21." 

To try to get Blurryface to leave, Tyler kept thinking about that night, which kept him intact with reality for the most part. But he also thought about how Josh didn't know how old Tyler was, he never told him.

"Are you forgetting about Mikel? He claimed to talk about you, you can't forget that. Mikel told him, Ty, he told Josh all about us, but he just doesn't believe it. You see, Ty, Josh just abandoned you. He didn't think you were worth it." 

Tyler began listening to what BlurryFace had to say, it was getting to him. What if Josh really didn't like Tyler? Did he scare Josh off when he played his ukulele? Many thoughts were running through Tyler's mind, all of them negative.

This argument went on for hours. It stopped at around 2 a.m. when Tyler regained control.

"I need to know," Tyler whispered to himself. He felt tears in his eyes but he needed to know if Mikel told. He grabbed his phone and called Josh, who answered but had obviously just woken up.

"Tyler, are you okay? What's up?" Josh questioned in a drowsy tone.

"Please come over today, like the same time as yesterday?" Tyler spoke and Josh didn't hesitate to agree. That gave Tyler the little bit of hope that Josh didn't mind being around a 17-year-old.

 

When Josh came over later that day, Tyler was the one to answer the door. Josh came in and they went up to Tyler's room.

"Tyler, please tell me you're okay. I've been panicking all day about this," Josh noted. Tyler wasn't speaking, just pacing back and forth. BlurryFace was taunting, calling Tyler an idiot for doing this.

"Josh, listen. Mikel told you, didn't he? When he was pissed off at me?" Tyler demanded to know. Mikel couldn't just go around and tell others.

"He mentioned something about multiple personalities? I think, but I was too distracted dealing with Brendon to pay attention to him," Josh responded. Mikel did tell him, maybe not the full explanation, but enough to have it get to Tyler.

"Might as well tell you now. I have this, I mean - I have multiple personality disorder, except that it's not a normal case. Most people have another personality that comes out and it's this other new person, but not with me. My eyes bleed and I have conversations with the guy, it's terrifying, for both me and anyone else who sees it. And I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted to hear, but I can't be friends with someone without them knowing." Tyler felt as if his head had just imploded. Josh wasn't too far from that either. He was extremely confused, a part of him felt like Tyler was just messing with him, but why would Tyler joke around about something like that?

"Tyler, if you're not being serious, just tell me-" Tyler cut off Josh.

"You think I'm lying? Why would I lie about something like this? Why would I not have any friends? Why do you think I avoided seeing you in person for such a long time? Why do you think Mikel told you?" Tyler felt him coming out. As much as Tyler wanted to prove his existence, he couldn't hurt Josh. "You need to leave, it's going to be bad if you don't."

"I'm not leaving, not until you can tell me what exactly is going on because I really don't need more people lying to me," Josh's voice started to get louder, he was sick of getting lied to.

"He warned you, Josh. Now you get to play with me." Tyler left and BlurryFace stepped in. Tyler wasn't even trying to stop him: if Josh wanted an explanation, here it was.

"Who the hell are you?" Josh was terrified, Tyler's voice had dropped an octave and his eyes began to tear up with what seemed to be blood.

"Tyler told you to leave, you didn't listen, now I get to make you watch him suffer." BlurryFace went over to Tyler's desk drawer and pulled out a knife. "If you only left, Josh." BlurryFace began dragging the knife along Tyler's upper arm.

"What are you doing? Stop, I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt him," Josh screamed, BlurryFace knew exactly what he wanted Josh to do, but before he could get to it, Tyler fought back.

Josh was in the middle of a fight between Tyler and him. He was completely confused on how this was possible. One voice screaming at another, but in the same body?  
Tyler came back to reality after what must have been 10 minutes. Josh just stared in disbelief, trying to process what had just happened.

"Tyler?" he quietly asked. Tyler's head was down and his upper arm was bleeding.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Tyler kept repeating those words. He was apologizing to both Josh and BlurryFace.

"It's okay, just tell me where the bandages are." Instead of answering, Tyler stood up and lead Josh to the kitchen, where in one of the cabinets was a first aid kit.

"We set this up after the last time I got hurt," Tyler explained. He took out the supplies and Josh began tending to Tyler's wound. The cut was deep, but Tyler refused to go to the hospital. "If it's cleaned, pass me the needle and string that's in there."

Josh didn't move, Tyler couldn't possibly be able to stitch himself up.

"I'm not going to the hospital. And also, I've done this before." Josh sighed and passed the materials to Tyler. He slowly pulled the wound together and finished cleaning up.  
They went back upstairs but Josh couldn't stop thinking that this was his fault. Tyler did give tell him to leave, but he refused.

"I know what you're thinking, but this isn't your fault. I wouldn't believe me either," there was a long pause before Tyler spoke again, "Thanks for not leaving, I could be dead if you did."

"I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry that I didn't believe you and that this happened."

"Look at the bright side, I'm not dead," There was a long pause where they just looked at each other, not saying anything but at the same time saying everything.

"If you're okay with me being around, we can finish the game we started yesterday?" Tyler nodded and they set everything up.

Tyler's family came home around 10pm, but Tyler and Josh were wide awake and yelling at the TV in Tyler's room.

Tyler's mom came up to see what they were yelling about, but hearing laughter coming from his room as well told her there was nothing to worry about.

"Tyler, don't stay up too late, you have class tomorrow," his mom called from outside the door. Josh heard it and became a bit more curious about Tyler.

"Class? Like for school?" Josh asked, right after saying that he realized how shortsighted that sounded.

"Uh yeah, I'm homeschooled, though, can't really have the other guy showing up in the middle of a math test," Tyler responded but was completely invested in the game.

"Hey, how old are you? It's random but you know my age but I don't know yours."

"I guess Mikel didn't say enough about me then, I'm 17 and currently a senior I guess," Josh was upset to hear that, he was hoping that Tyler would be at least 18. Josh really liked Tyler, but since he was an adult and Tyler technically wasn't, it wouldn't be legal.

Josh also thought about how nice it would be if he and Tyler were together, he could move out away from Brendon and find his own apartment, where he could invite Tyler over and not have to worry about a drunk Brendon prancing around the place.

Josh shook his head, trying to get the idea of a perfect future out. He had just barely met Tyler and Brendon was still someone he cared about.

But not enough to have a future with.


	3. Nicotine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're really trying to not make Brendon the bad guy, but with how everything is going it's seeming that way
> 
> Also, this chapter is more of a filler chapter hence why it's so short

Mikel hadn't talked to Tyler for weeks since the phone call, and it was taking a toll on him. Tyler was the only one who helped Mikel stay away from various drugs, but now Mikel wanted to try something different. He picked up the phone and called the only person he knew would set him up.

"Hey, Brendon, you're a pretty big party guy as I've heard. You wouldn't by chance have any drugs?" Brendon picked up the phone and Mikel asked, but Brendon wasn't too thrilled with having Mikel call him.

"What could you possibly need with them? Are you going to give them out in class or some shit like that?" As much as Brendon didn't want to talk to Mikel, he wasn't rejecting the fact that he did have drugs.

"Nah, alcohol isn't doing it anymore. I need something to send me into an alternate reality," Mikel explained. Brendon was getting annoyed with how easily Mikel was talking, almost like he did this every day.

"Well, for the right price, I could maybe spare a few hits of LSD," Brendon's thoughts were consumed by greed. The only thing he could think of was how much he could get off this kid who had no idea the actual prices of drugs.

"How much do you want?"

"30 dollars per hit."

"Deal, where can I pick up?" Brendon sneered at Mikel's quick response, it was typical for kids like him to pay how ever much for a one time high.

"There's a party tonight, I'll text you the details and you show up with the money, got it?" Mikel agreed, but before he hung up, Brendon added, "Be careful with what you're getting yourself into, this business is a bloody one." The phone call ended and Mikel was more ready than ever. He snuck into his parent's room and took about $300 from their emergency suitcase.

The night rolled around quickly and Mikel got ready. Brendon had messaged him the address for the party and, lucky for Mikel, it was right down his street.

Upon arrival, Mikel noticed it was more of a drug session rather than the usual parties he goes to. Everyone there was either drunk, high, or tripping on a different drug. This kind of atmosphere excited Mikel, he was always down to try out new things, even if they put his life on the line. Right now his goal was to find Brendon, he had no luck doing it himself and had no other choice but to ask around.

After several attempts of asking various strangers if they knew where he could find Brendon, Mikel was sharply dragged away by an unknown figure, only to discover that the figure was Brendon.

"You got the money?" Brendon asked. Mikel nodded and pulled out the cash he had stolen from his parents. Brendon's scowl turned into a grin as he handed over the hits of LSD, "Just don't forget, drugs are a lot uglier than alcohol."

Mikel took Brendon's warning as a challenge since alcohol wasn't enough for Mikel anymore. Maybe drugs would take him off the edge and send him to a happier place.

Mikel took a couple of hits and about half an hour later, they kicked in. He abruptly began experiencing wild hallucinations and everything seemed so much more alive.

 

Mikel awoke with a major headache the next morning. He was in an unknown setting and began to worry. He stood up from the couch he was on and checked each room. Empty. No one else was in this strange apartment except for him.

The front door creaked and in came a person. His face lit up once he saw Mikel.

"Oh my God, you're okay," he shouted in a whisper. The boy set his keys and bags down on the counter in the kitchen.

"Mind telling me where I am and who you are?" Mikel spoke harshly, wondering if this was a setup of Brendon's.

"I'm Jesse and, dude, you were almost dead when I found you. Can't believe you're alive right now to be honest." Mikel tried remembering the events of the previous night, and they all came flooding back.

Mikel had taken the drugs and began acting weird, not even Brendon had seen anything like that before. They tried calming him down but Mikel got aggressive, he would pick a fight with anyone, and anything, he saw. At one point he was kicking a tree for not having leaves, even though it's winter.

"I'm such an idiot." Mikel sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. Jesse sat down next to Mikel and patted him on the back.

"Nah, everyone's first time with drugs is bad. I almost got arrested with mine, I was caught pissing on the playground near a friends house, it was bad," Jesse talked to Mikel as if they had known each other their whole lives.

"Okay, well thanks for saving me...I guess. But I gotta get home before noon or my parents will kill me."

"Really? You just tripped on acid and you're worried about your parents?" Jesse was right. Mikel had already ruined his life at this point, what was the point of trying to fit some good in there?

"You're right, but no, I'd rather go home, mind telling me where we are?"

"Southside, it's about a 10-minute drive from the party house, need a lift?" Mikel nodded and they left Jesse's beaten down apartment to Mikel's average modern house. Once they arrived, Jesse gave Mikel his number, "If you need anything, just call."

Upon walking inside, Mikel's parents rushed to his side and bombarded him with questions. Many of which consisted of different versions of: "Where the hell were you last night?" Mikel just told them the same old story, he was at Patrick's house and his phone died. They seemed to believe it but still had their doubts.

 

Tyler's phone would not stop ringing, Josh wouldn't let Tyler breathe. He had found out about Tyler's thing almost 3 weeks ago, but Tyler didn't want to talk about it, every time it would come up, Tyler made sure to change the subject.

"Tyler, please explain this to me, I want to know you, really." Josh felt as if he was doing everything wrong, every attempt to help Tyler seemed to fail.

"It's too personal, I don't want to burden you with my problems." Tyler had a rough edge to his tone, "I don't question you about your personal life."

"Maybe that's the problem. We're not being honest with each other, and we're keeping things hidden." Josh felt like a high school counselor at this point.

"If you think so, what would you like to share? I'll talk about my problems if you talk about yours." Josh fell silent for a moment, he was rethinking bothering Tyler, but how could he help if he didn't know what was wrong?

"Fine, I am miserable. Brendon makes my life hell, if I don't do what he wants he guilts me by threatening to kill himself." Tyler didn't say anything. He knew what it was like being used and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. "It sounds cliche but he threatened me this one time because I wouldn't help him with a stupid song for a class and he walked outside into traffic and got hit by a car. It wasn't going fast but it was enough to send him to the hospital."

"Can't you leave and find a new apartment? I mean, I know it's hard with someone like him, but if you had a valid excuse to leave..."

"I'm working on that, planning to start helping around at this music place and it definitely pays better than working at a restaurant." Tyler heard the inclination in Josh's voice. He knew Josh would go through with it, he's like that. When Josh has a plan he sticks to it, even if things go bad along the way he always seems to find a way to get there.

"I know you'll be able to do it."

"Thanks, Ty, now...um... well, your turn?" Josh cautiously said the words, trying not to upset Tyler.

"A deal's a deal," Tyler paused before going on, "I was 16, I don't remember the first time it happened, but I've been told it was bad. The second time, though, I like to call that the first time because I remember it. It was a Saturday night, I was home alone and almost died. He came out while I was strumming along to a favorite song, which I can't listen to anymore, but I didn't know what happened, I had lost all control. When I came back, I was in the hospital, bandages around my arms, my parents crying. They sent me to a rehabilitation center, that's when I was diagnosed with MPD, but a worse case than what's usually expected. Now he comes out when I'm weak and the dark parts of my thoughts take over. I've had a distraction from him lately."

Now Josh was silent, his problem was minuscule compared to Tyler's.

"I call him BlurryFace, when the blood pools in my eyes everything looks blurry, so yeah." Tyler wanted to cry, he's never told anyone about BlurryFace, and now that he had, he was terrified.

"I understand everything, except for the eyes, and what's the distraction?"

"It's called a hyphema." Once again, Tyler paused before speaking, "And you."

"Me? I don't see how, I'm sorry."

"I don't have any friends, well except for you, and I've always been alone. It really takes a toll on your mind," Tyler's words were murmurs, barely audible but Josh could still hear what Tyler was saying.

"Well I'm flattered Ty, and if we're being honest, I hate most of my so-called 'friends'." There wasn't much conversation after that. It was just a lot of ridiculous comments and horrible puns that they both needed.

 

It was 3 a.m. when Mikel's phone buzzed on his nightstand. He had just fallen asleep after that rough hangover the previous day and was not in the mood to have a conversation. However, he picked up once he saw it was Jesse.

"Hey, you busy later today? I have to tell this guy some bad news and I need someone to come with me in case he tries to pull any crazy shit," Jesse remarked.

Mikel groaned as he turned to lay on his back, the phone to his ear. He gathered his thoughts before responding and remembered that today was Sunday, so he didn't have anything going on. And after not talking to Tyler for a while, he doubted he'd hang out with anyone else.

"No, I'm not doing anything today," Mikel answered, "What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 2. This place is kind of in a sketchy area so be prepared," Jesse informed before hanging up.

Mikel rested his phone on his chest and thought about what he was getting into. Was taking drugs really all worth it?


	4. The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You

"Jesse, I'm starting to think this isn't a good idea," Mikel began. Jesse and Mikel were on their way to complete a drug deal, but Mikel started having doubts about it. Jesse wouldn't even tell him who they were dealing with.

"Relax kid, I've known this guy for awhile, saved his ass a couple of years back. He won't do anything no matter how much he threatens," Jesse responded taking a long drag out of his cigarette. They soon pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned building.

"Why do these things always take place in the worst parts of the city anyways?" Mikel stupidly asked.

"So we don't get arrested, dumbass. Just keep quiet and soon we'll be back at my place getting high 'til we're on cloud nine." Jesse discretely pulled a gun out from the back seat and they began walking in.

Once in, Mikel recognized exactly who they were dealing with.

"Wow, so nice to see you, Mike," Brendon announced in a sarcastic tone. Mikel rolled his eyes and responded.

"It's Mikel, and I didn't know you were the friendly neighborhood drug dealer, Brendon."

"Just shut up, you're a kid," Brendon snarled, "Jesse, give me the money, you got the drugs last week, so pay up."

Jesse didn't move, he stood there staring Brendon right in the eyes. Brendon was getting pissed off and Mikel saw it. Mikel nudged Jesse which caused him to finally talk.

"You see, Brendon, I don't have the money," Jesse smirked as the words rolled off of his tongue, "I found myself another guy, and I was able to buy twice the amount off of him with the same amount I've been paying you, so I don't need you anymore."

"You're so dead, Rutherford, you hear that? You're fucking dead!" Brendon leaped at him ready to throw a punch, but Jesse was two steps ahead of Brendon and pulled out his gun, pointing it directly at Brendon's head.

"Okay, if that's how you want to fucking play it!" Brendon screamed as he pulled out a handgun.

"You don't scare me, Urie. You constantly threaten but you've always been too scared to put your threats into action, it's really pathetic isn't it? You start a fight but you never finish it, and that's how it'll always be. I'll make sure Tyler tells your boy toy, Josh, all about how fucking awful you are," Jesse chuckled at his remark and looked at Mikel. "Come on, kid, we have no business here." Jesse and Mikel began to walk out but Brendon wasn't done.

"NO!" Brendon screamed.

Three shots echoed throughout the building as Jesse's body fell to the ground. Mikel quickly knelt down next to Jesse, in complete disbelief to what had just happened.

"Don't worry about him, Mike, he was an ass anyway. I'll get you out of here," Brendon began, but Mikel quickly noticed what he was playing.

"No, you're the ass. You just murdered someone, MURDER. You're not getting away with this. I'll tell Josh what you did." As quickly as Mikel said that, the gun was up to the back of his head.

"You really want to fucking do that, Mike? He won't believe you, plus, I can put a bullet in your head right now and destroy Tyler's life. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" Mikel slowly raised his hands up, knowing that his death would cause BlurryFace to come out permanently. "That's what I thought. Now, I'll drive you home, and you're going to act normal and do everything you usually do. And if you ever open your mouth, I'll show you what cold ammunition feels like on the inside of your skull, got it?" Mikel nodded and began breathing heavily. He had just witnessed a murder and he knew Brendon was going to make his life hell now.

Brendon took Mikel into his car and drove him home, making sure to explain everything to him once more on the way there. When he arrived at home, he greeted his parents as always, trying not to show any signs of fear. To avoid spilling anything, Mikel went off to his room and stayed there the whole night, crying himself to sleep into the early morning.  
Mikel woke up covered in sweat and tears. He couldn't get the events of the previous night out of his head, and he sure as hell couldn't keep it to himself. Not even bothering to change, Mikel went over to Tyler's house. His mom happily let Mikel in and let him go up to Tyler.

When Tyler saw Mikel, he felt BlurryFace trying to claw his way out.

"Tyler, I need to tell you something but you can't tell anyone," Mikel exclaimed, but it was too late. BlurryFace was out and blocked the door.

"You can tell me anything, Mike," BlurryFace spoke in an ominous tone.

"I'm not speaking to you, let me go or bring Tyler back." BlurryFace sneered and locked the door. Mikel knew that if BlurryFace tried to do anything, no one could get in.

"You either tell me or I injure someone very badly, maybe even kill." The words came out of his mouth so smoothly, it reminded Mikel of last night's events.

"You can't tell anyone. I'll tell you, but you need to keep this between us," BlurryFace nodded and Mikel began, "Brendon murdered a friend of mine because that friend was going to tell Josh about Brendon's business and if Brendon finds out I told he'll kill me."

BlurryFace started laughing, this was exactly what he needed.

"Wow, Mike, I won't tell anyone. Well, unless you do something that hurts me or Tyler, then I'll make your life hell," BlurryFace unlocked the door and motioned for Mikel to leave, "Come back soon, I have a story to tell you that not even Tyler knows about."

Mikel left but was curious to what BlurryFace's story was. Maybe he would come back to him, after all, it's not like Tyler cares about him.

Mikel felt like the weight of the world was lifted off of his shoulders, and as long as Blurryface didn't say anything, he could forget all about last night.

 

Every week, they seemed to talk less and less. The most recent week they only talked once and that was Josh checking up on how Tyler was doing. Josh was becoming busier with school and Tyler was having trouble with BlurryFace. Tyler was eager to keep himself distracted since Josh was becoming more distant, so he needed a new obsession.

After pacing around his room for what felt like hours, Tyler went up to his keyboard that he got for Christmas a couple of years ago. He used to play it religiously but stopped when BlurryFace came into the picture. He tried playing a song, even just a few chords, but nothing was coming back. It's like he was brand new to it. Maybe a few piano lessons wouldn't hurt.

After talking to his mom, she agreed to let Tyler try out piano lessons, but both of them were filled with an equal amount of happiness and terror.

Tyler's mom called, letting Tyler go, and it was set. Tyler would have his first lesson the following week with Joshua Dun. But Tyler's mom didn't inform him that Josh was the instructor, she thought it would be a great surprise for him.

The following week rolled around quickly and Tyler couldn't be any more nervous. All he could think about was BlurryFace showing up and he even thought about cancelling, but his mom wouldn't let him.

Tyler was able to walk to the music store that the lessons were being held at. It was a small store but it held a variety of instruments ranging from clarinets, guitars, pianos, and almost every instrument Tyler could think of.

A man at the front desk brought Tyler into a lesson room where he was stuck waiting for the instructor.

Not even a minute passed before he saw a boy with a familiar red hair color walk in through the door. Tyler immediately felt a tornado of emotions forming inside of him. He was ecstatic to see Josh, but at the same time furious about how little they've been talking.

"I didn't know you played piano," was all Tyler could choke out. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to run home and let BlurryFace take out the knife again.

"Yeah. I've been playing since I was about 10, and I know you're mad." Josh tried to comfort Tyler but it wasn't working.

"Mad? Josh, I'm furious. For weeks we talked everyday for hours on end but then suddenly you stop calling and answering. So I'm left wondering what the hell happened to the one person who actually meant something to me! You didn't even tell me why..." Tyler's voice trailed off and the room suddenly turned a shade of dark blue. Both of them felt equally guilty. Tyler thought maybe it was him who didn't try hard enough. Josh knew he should've spent more time with Tyler.

"Tyler, your wrists." Josh noticed the ruby colored scars running across Tyler's arm, guilt immediately washed over him. "Oh my God, this is all my fault."

Josh threw his head into his arms and felt warm tears roll down his face. Tyler wanted to tell him it wasn't, that Josh could never be the reason, but he didn't know what to say and how to say it.

"It's not, don't think that. I'm okay now." Was all that Tyler could come up with, he never had to explain himself like this to someone and it was giving him a difficult time.  
Josh looked up and spoke.

"Let's start over," Tyler gave Josh a puzzled look, "It'll be like that break we had never happened, except this time, I promise I will never leave and I'll make sure you're okay because that's all that matters."

"I guess I accept your apology, even though you have nothing to apologize for because you didn't do anything to hurt me," Tyler cracked a smile which led to Josh doing the same.  
"I don't call like I used to."

"But I don't annoy you with constant texts anymore either."

"So, you wouldn't mind hanging out together again?"

"As long as it's not at my house, I have a feeling my mom listens in since I've never really had a friend."

"What about Mikel?" Tyler almost forgot about Mikel, the last time they talked was almost 2 months ago.

"He kinda forced his way into my life, I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge."

"Huh, well Brendon should be out tonight if you wanna come over after this?" Josh was cautious with every word he said, making sure not to push anything.

"Dude, I thought you'd never ask." They grinned widely. They went to the actual lesson and the room became a bright shade of yellow. They were both happy and content with where they were and who they were with.

With each chord Josh played, Tyler gave it an emotion. Tyler then used those emotions to remember which chord was which.

Once their time was over, Tyler called his mom to inform her that he'd be home late. Then, they left for Josh's apartment.

Josh's and Brendon's apartment was completely covered in musical things. They had a good size piano in the main room with different varieties of guitars surrounding it. An enormous drum set was parallel to the piano and two trumpets rested on trumpet stands.

"Woah, got enough instruments?" Tyler sarcastically asked and Josh chuckled, "No seriously, you know how to play all of these?"

"Yes, but, the guitar is still a struggle. Brendon's more dominant on them." While Tyler was standing there in complete awe, Josh went over and turned on the game console. "I'm assuming you'd want to play a game?"

"Yeah, sure." Josh nodded and put in a game. When Tyler saw what game it was, a thought popped into mind. "But if you lose, you have to teach me how to play the basics of one of these instruments."

"You're on, Joseph." Tyler ran over next to Josh and they began their rigorous game of FIFA. Josh had played this game what felt like a billion times, but so had Tyler.

Tyler won the first round, but Josh refused to believe so. They played four more rounds and after Josh realized he wasn't going to beat Tyler, he gave up.

"Okay, what do you want to try? Anything but acoustic, please." Josh was pleading, the acoustic guitar had always been a struggle for him.

"What about bass?" Tyler asked staring down the intriguing bass guitar that stood in the corner.

"You're in luck, Ty, that's my best string instrument." Josh winked and Tyler returned an awkward smile. Was Josh flirting with him? No, he couldn't be. Josh had Brendon and Tyler was only 17. "I'm going to grab mine so you can try it, but if Brendon found out someone other than him or I played it, he wouldn't mind getting his hands dirty."

Josh came back with his ebony black and scarlet red bass and handed it over to Tyler, who took it upon himself to hold it like he did a ukulele.

"You're holding it a little wrong there." Josh adjusted the position and they were ready. The basics came first, then they put together what he had learned so far.

"You're incredible at learning instruments, we just started like an hour and a half ago and you can play a basic song." Josh was in awe at how easy the bass seemed for Tyler, but all Tyler could focus on was getting the notes down.

"So you really can't see yourself performing in front of people?" Josh joked about the band again, just like he did when they first started talking.

"Once I get past the crippling anxiety part that I'm doomed with for life, we should be fine." Tyler chuckled at his sarcastic remark, but Josh didn't. He wanted Tyler to be confident in what he was doing, most of all, he wanted Tyler to be happy.

The door clicked and Brendon walked in, not noticing anything, mainly because he was a little drunk until he heard laughing from Josh's room. He peeked into the room to see Josh and Tyler laying side by side on the floor, laughing about whatever.

"Yo, Josh, what's he doing here?" Brendon tried playing it nicely but his tone came off as harsh.

Josh warned him to try to keep it together multiple times, but with the history between Tyler and Brendon, playing it nice wasn't easy.

"Oh hey, Brendon, what time is it?" Josh asked in a monotone voice, both Josh and Tyler were on the verge of sleep.

"11:15, he needs to go."

Josh mumbled a barely audible I fucking hate you but Brendon was too tipsy to notice.

"Ty wake up, it's pretty late." Josh had to shake Tyler to get a response out of him. Tyler immediately got up, not liking others touching him in any way.

"Can't I stay?" Tyler was still partially asleep, and getting up seemed awful, "I like it here, I like being with you, Josh."

Everyone was silent, but Josh could feel Brendon's anger radiating off of him.

"Next time when Brendon's not around, I promise." Tyler eventually got up and when he did, he realized how pissed of Brendon was. He picked up the pace and Tyler and Josh left the apartment, with Brendon staring them down the whole time.

They drove over to Tyler's house, where they sat and talked in the car for a while.

They talked about a lot of things. Life plans were mentioned, mainly Josh's, but Tyler said something about possibly attending a music school if he can suppress BlurryFace. Everything in that moment was perfect, they were both happy and Tyler was singing along to the radio. Josh couldn't help but stare.

"Josh, I wanna try something," Tyler spoke and Josh nodded, awaiting Tyler's explanation, but no explanation followed. Tyler leaned in and his lips made direct contact with Josh's. As taken aback as he was, Josh didn't back away, he kept going with it.

Kissing Tyler was something different. Sure he had made out with Brendon plenty of times, but that was just sloppy fun. With Tyler it was serious.

Tyler was the first to pull away, feeling completely idiotic for what he just did. His parents would never accept him if they knew that he was into guys.

"Hey what's wrong, Ty?" Josh asked, but he had been lost in the moment. It felt like time had stopped in those short few seconds.

"Um.. a couple of things," Tyler was getting choked up, he already felt as if he was a burden to his parents, and going against what they felt was right for Tyler hurt him even more. "One, I'm 17, you're 21, and so I'm technically not legal until I'm 18."

"It's it okay if you're parents are fine with it," there was a pause of realization, "Unless they aren’t," Josh's facial expression became a dark grey and soon the space between them was as well.

"They want me to be this perfect kid who follows all of their rules and the bible but I'm already messed up, the devil literally lives inside of me. There's no point of even trying to be my best anymore." Josh fully understood now why Tyler was quick to pull away, and why the next sentence was spoken, "You're also technically my teacher."

"It worked in Pretty Little Liars," Josh mumbled quietly but Tyler heard him, and wasn't too pleased with it.

"You're relating a possible relationship to a TV show?"

"Listen, we can try this, I already told you I'm not leaving you, we don't even have to tell your parents." Tyler's focus was on Josh the whole time, mainly his lips. He thought about the kiss, it was Tyler's first.

"Can I hold your hand?" Tyler shakingly asked, Tyler didn't like physical contact, but he didn't mind Josh.

"You don't have to ask, you know." Josh sent a warm smile Tyler's way and Tyler returned the favor while holding onto Josh. His head slowly leaned into Josh's shoulder, and they stayed there for a long time. No one spoke, they just sat there with Tyler occasionally humming.

It wasn't until about 5 minutes after midnight when someone came out the front door. It was Tyler's brother, Zack. Tyler immediately moved away from Josh, not wanting anyone to see them that close.

They said their goodbyes and Tyler ran inside the house. The house felt purple, he felt alone in his house that was filled with family members.

He was missing Josh.


	5. The Good, The Bad And The Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a tough one to write but I'm sure it was worth it :)

Over the next 2 months, Josh and Tyler had become extremely close, to the point where they saw each other every day. Tyler had also made up with Mikel, and they were able to see each other again without interruption from BlurryFace.

Tyler was actually happy he and Mikel were able to talk again. As much as he didn't want to admit, he had missed listening to Mikel's bizarre stories.

Today, Tyler was feeling a little on edge, his parents weren't home and he just wanted to be with Josh.

'Mind coming over?' Was the text Tyler sent to Josh, hoping he'd reply soon.

'Sure, I'll leave now'

Tyler wondered how Brendon felt about his and Josh's relationship. Tyler was there when Josh explained to Brendon their relationship and it ended up in Brendon raging out.

Tyler heard the doorbell and knew that it was Josh. Tyler's stomach knotted as he walked down to open the door.

Josh didn't have any time to speak before Tyler's lips crashed into his. Josh was taken aback by Tyler's dominance, he had never expected Tyler to be like this. The more they made out, the harder Tyler grinded his hips into Josh. Josh let a small moan escape his lips and felt a familiar heat rise around his thighs, Tyler took that as a signal to go harder on him.

"Tyler... what are you... doing... don't push yourself," Josh mumbled between the make out session, letting out occasional moans as Tyler began placing hickeys on Josh's neck.

"I want you to fuck me."

Josh didn't hesitate to push himself deeper into Tyler. They led each other into the bedroom, where Tyler slammed his door shut, not separating from Josh at any moment.

They proceeded to take each other's shirts off, all while having an intense makeout session. Tyler's hands slid down to Josh's pants, where he unbuttoned and promptly pulled them down. He snapped the elastic on Josh's underwear, which led to Josh letting out a loud moan, which turned Tyler on a lot.

The underwear went off and Tyler knelt down, he made sure to place hickeys going down Josh's stomach and didn't hesitate to wrap his lips around Josh's dick once it was out. As Tyler went on for what seemed forever, Josh's moans were getting louder each time Tyler put on pressure it.

Tyler heard the front door unlock and pulled away.

"Tyler, I'm going to... uh." But Tyler shushed him.

"Tyler, honey, are you okay in there?" Tyler heard his mom ask from outside of the door. One step into his room and Tyler would be dead.

Tyler got up off of the ground and basically shoved Josh into the bathroom, which was gratefully in his room. He then proceeded to get dressed and opened the door for his mother.

"Oh, hey Mom."

"Is Josh here? I saw his car outside," his mom asked while looking around the whole room.

"Um yeah, he's in the bathroom." Tyler answered wiping the area around his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

"Okay well I heard some noise coming from your room, I didn't know if you two were fighting or just playing a game." Tyler was suddenly terrified, maybe he went too hard on Josh.

"Just a game we made up. It's where you give someone a part of a song and they have to identify it, I was winning and Josh was getting frustrated."

"Go easy on him next time, the neighbors are going to think someone is dying." Tyler's mom left the room and Tyler closed the door.

He went into the bathroom where Josh was sitting on the floor, still undressed.

"We'll have to finish next time." Josh gave Tyler a look of disappointment but didn't argue, so Tyler just tossed Josh's pants to him.

"I think that's the best head I've ever gotten."

"So you're saying some schizophrenic 17-year-old does better than Brendon?" Tyler raised an eyebrow as he asked Josh. Josh felt his cheeks get hot and lowered his head for a moment before bringing it back up.

"Yes, Tyler Robert Joseph, gives better head than Brendon Urie."

"And probably does everything sexual so much better as well," Tyler smirked at the now dressed Josh who, still, had an erection.

"We'll determine that next time." As they walked out of Tyler's bathroom, Josh smacked Tyler's ass, causing Tyler to jump a little.

They spent the rest of the time talking amongst themselves, but Josh couldn't let go of the fact that this anxiety ridden kid took complete control.

"There's no way that was your first time, Ty." Josh still couldn't get over it.

"That kinda was..."

"How did you know what to do, though?" Josh questioned.

"Josh, I'm a 17-year-old, just because I have BlurryFace doesn't mean I'm not horny and uneducated." There was a pause between them where Tyler wanted to take Josh and fuck him against the wall, but he didn't bother mentioning it since they couldn't do anything. "And when Mikel's hungover he likes to go into depth about who he slept with."

"Maybe we should try at my place next time, if Brendon comes home he won't bother." Tyler couldn't believe Josh was already planning on the next time, but he didn't mind.

"I'm flattered by your motivation, just don't forget I'll be taking the lead." Josh liked this side of Tyler, even though he was a horny mess the whole time, Josh knew Tyler felt confident in himself.

"Well, my motivation is driven by you not finishing what you started this time."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but if my mom saw I think I would have scarred her for life. And you might wanna put a sweater on." Tyler said pointing to Josh's neck.

"Not my fault you decided to take it there and bruise me." Josh chuckled as Tyler threw him one of his larger hoodies.

"You know you liked it, plus, it looks good on you."

"The hickeys or the hoodie?"

"Both, they equally make you seem soooo innocent." Josh didn't reply but instead went over to Tyler and violently kissed him.

"You sure about that?" Tyler smirked at Josh's comment.

"Hey, is it okay if I stay the night? I don't want to talk to Brendon tonight." Tyler nodded and demanded Josh stay in his room. Tyler went downstairs to his parents who were making spaghetti for dinner.

"Can Josh stay the night? I don't have class tomorrow." Tyler had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sure honey, I'll bring up dinner when it's ready. Do you need extra blankets?" Tyler thought about mentioning he and Josh would share a bed, but he didn't want to hint at their relationship. So Tyler nodded and his mom went to the basement and brought up a stack of blankets.

"My parents are bringing up dinner soon, so no intimacy until it's clear," Tyler said as he threw the blankets on the bed, then proceeded to lay on the blankets he threw.

Josh laid down next to him, but they soon got up when Tyler's mom knocked on the door.

Josh thanked Tyler's mom for letting him stay and for dinner. Tyler shut the door then proceeded back to his bed, where after they ate, the two cuddled underneath the pile of blankets.

"I was thinking about getting a job at the music store," Josh looked at Tyler with a slightly concerned expression, "I know it sounds insane, but I've been able to suppress BlurryFace for a while now, and the days when he comes out, I can tell in the morning beforehand. I just have to be more confident in myself, and I think I'll be able to get rid of him."

"I completely support you, I just don't want you getting hurt," Josh paused for a second to rethink his words, "Plus, the most confident I've ever seen you was when you slammed me against the wall earlier today."

"I know," a sigh escaped Tyler's lips, "I want to be normal, I guess, and I often think life would be easier for everyone if I was."

"Tyler Joseph, there is nothing wrong with you. Sure you have another personality, but people learn to live with it and make the most out of it, and I want you to know that's one of the reasons I really like you as well, one of the reasons I love you, you're different."

"Wait, you just said you love me?" Tyler felt his heart swell. Josh nodded.

"I love you too, Josh, and I mean it even though it probably sounds ridiculous coming from a 17-year-old."

"It doesn't, I believe you." Josh laid a soft kiss on Tyler's forehead, Tyler responded by cuddling in closer to Josh.

"Remember when a couple of months ago you flinched whenever I was sitting too close," Tyler nodded against Josh's chest, "Well, look now, I don't think anyone's ever cuddled me as much as you do."

"Good, you're mine," Tyler mumbled out before leaning up and placing his lips against Josh's.

The night went on with no interruptions and a lot of kissing. It was almost as if their lips didn't leave each others at all. The two eventually fell asleep, not bothering adjusting their sleeping positions.

In the morning, Tyler and Josh were abruptly woken up by Tyler's 15-year-old brother, Zack, who barged into the room, Tyler sleeping mostly on top of Josh.

"This is a bad time isn't it?" Zack asked as he began leaving, but Tyler shot up and grabbed him by the arm.

"You can't tell anyone, especially mom and dad, they'd never let me see him again." Zack felt as if Tyler was staring into his soul, but he didn't care.

"Whatever you do in your personal time does not apply to me, therefore I don't care and I won't tell, but if it's really that big of a deal, lock your door next time." Zack left the room and closed the door.

Tyler's anxiety was suddenly going off, and he felt BlurryFace clawing at him, begging to come out. But Tyler went back to bed, back to Josh, who wrapped his arms around Tyler when he laid down, and pushed that feeling away.

But he knew he'd be coming out later that day.

For now, he was laying in bed with someone he truly loved, and that's all that mattered. Nothing could stop Tyler from being madly in love with Josh, not even the demon who lived inside of him.

Neither of them slept after the rude awakening from Zack, they laid in each other's arms and occasionally spoke. Tyler was opening up about what he wanted to do in the future, he even mentioned finding an apartment with Josh where they could live together and not be bothered by parents and alcoholic ex-boyfriends.

"When do you graduate? If that's what it is, Ty?"

"It's April, right? Well, next month then."

"And then you turn 18 in December?"

"Yeah, that feels like it's so far away, though."

"It'll fly by quickly and it'll be okay if we're together."

"I'm kinda planning on telling my parents earlier, but maybe like a month before my birthday."

"God, I hope they're okay with it." Josh nuzzled his head deeper into Tyler's shoulder. Fear was the main thing Josh was feeling, it was the color of the grass in the summer.

"Me too, Josh, me too... I don't see why they wouldn't after a while, especially if it's you that's been helping me suppress BlurryFace." Josh felt Tyler's breath getting more shallow and quicker, anxiety was eating at him.

"Tyler, I know you're anxiety is acting up, I can hear and feel you breathing." Tyler shifted in the position he was laying in so him and Josh were face to face.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just worried about a lot of things. Mainly about the fact that BlurryFace is going to be making an appearance soon." Tyler threw his hands on his head and Josh didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the boy.

"Do you want me to stay when he does?" Josh asked not letting go of Tyler.

"No, he thinks he has won when people are around him. Being alone reminds him that I'm still fighting."

Josh nodded and they soon after decided it would be a good idea to move from how they were sitting in case Tyler's mom thought of walking in.

It was around 3pm when Josh left and BlurryFace came out, Tyler had suddenly fallen into a deep pit of depression, like every time BlurryFace came out.

"It's so nice to be out, Ty, it's been a while and I missed causing you pain." Tyler felt himself being pushed farther away, BlurryFace was trying to completely push Tyler out.

"By the way, great job on Josh last night. I loved hearing his moans, made me feel alive." Tyler felt himself boil up with anger, how could he talk about Josh like that?

"Anyway, I have some business to deal with, night night." With those words, Tyler was gone, it was temporary but Tyler couldn't even try to come back.

BlurryFace dialed Mikel's number, asking him to come. Of course, Mikel thought it was Tyler on the phone, they had been on good terms for a while now.

Mikel immediately regretted his decision upon walking into Tyler's room.

"Sit down and get comfortable, Mike, it's storytime," BlurryFace said with a smile creeping up onto his lips, "It all started when Tyler was 16..."

 

"Tyler, are you sure you don't want to tell your parents?" Tyler's boyfriend, Dallon asked, "After all, they're the ones who recommended you go to this."

"They sent me to a rehabilitation center for 2 months and didn't bother to visit, I don't need their 'support' with this." Dallon could tell Tyler was mad, but keeping therapy from his parents was a big step.

"It's just that you already have to keep our relationship a secret, I feel bad about lying to them." Tyler was becoming agitated and a throat-gripping sensation began working on him.

'The air begins to feel a little thin'

"Can you just stop, please, just believe what I'm doing is right."

'As I start the car and then I begin'

"I'm just trying to weigh out the risks we're taking. I love you, but sometimes you don't make the best decisions." The throat gripping feeling was getting worse, but Tyler tried his hardest to suppress it.

'To add the miles piled up behind me'

"Like..."

"Like telling Brendon that we're together, even though we had just broke up."

"I don't care what he thinks, I didn't think you did either."

"I don't, he was awful and manipulative, but telling a psychopath that you're dating his ex who he still loved is a little extreme, don't you think?"

Tyler felt himself blacking out, his actions were no longer under his control.

'I barely feel a smile deep inside me'

The last thing Tyler heard was Dallon screaming at him.

Smoke and flames surrounded the car.

'And then I felt chills in my bones'

Ambulances and firetrucks enclosed the wreck.

'The breath I saw was not my own'

Tyler felt himself regain consciousness and looked over at Dallon.

'I knew my skin that wrapped my frame'

He was horrified at what he saw.

'Wasn't made to play this game'

Tyler screamed as a man with a flashlight came to the car to pull him out.

'And then I saw him, torch in hand'

Dallon's lifeless body laid there, being carefully extracted from the burning car.

'He laid it out, what he had planned'

Tyler began screaming, "It should've been me," at the medics.

'And then I said, I'll take the grave'

"Please, don't let me live," Tyler cried out.

'Please, just send them all my way'

His parents were there as well, his mother crying and his father comforting her.

Tyler couldn't look at them, he had gone against their word about dating, he had lied to them about where he was going, he had killed Dallon.

Tyler went black again, not from any anger, but from the sight of a dead lover and parents who would be disappointed for life.

'I began to understand'

'Why God died'

 

"And Tyler doesn't know this?" Mikel asked haphazardly, fearing what BlurryFace had planned with giving him this information.

"After he woke up from it, he didn't remember anything from that day. His parents told him Dallon was away because he tried to hurt Tyler, and he believed it. They didn't know it was me until I came out another time after that." Mikel couldn't believe this. Tyler needed to know.

"Oh, and if you tell Tyler, I'm telling Josh about what you told me about Brendon."

"That's why you spilled, you knew I wasn't going to be able to face Tyler the same way," Mikel paused, "Is that why Brendon hates Tyler?"

"After Brendon found out, he went after Tyler to kill him. He got arrested but was let free after he guilted his way out."

Mikel felt horrible, Tyler didn't deserve to not know.

"Okay, that's enough, leave." BlurryFace motioned for Mikel to leave. Once gone, Tyler was let back in and began crying the minute he had.

It was only 5 p.m. but he didn't care, Tyler went to bed and laid in the spot where he and Josh had slept together the previous night.

At Josh's house, Brendon wouldn't stop pestering him about the previous night. Josh had barely ever not come home, and now that he did, Brendon needed to know.

"Wait, you were at Tyler's, weren't you?" Josh didn't answer, he just went back and forth cleaning obsessively, worrying about Tyler. "That explains your eyes."

"What about my eyes?" Josh became curious, he hadn't cried or stayed up the whole night.

"You always have that look in your eyes after you've had sex."

"Okay, Brendon, you can stop now." Brendon's mouth suddenly dropped open, Josh wasn't denying so it had to be true.

"God, you're worse than me." Brendon teased, Josh hated it.

"I'm not the one who hooks up with random people."

"Yeah but I don't hook up with underage high schoolers." Josh rolled his eyes and went to his room, Brendon just laughed at his own remark.

"Hey, Ty, call me back when you get this." Josh had left 5 voicemails at this point, BlurryFace coming out had caused his own anxiety to bother him.

It wasn't until around midnight when Tyler called, Josh picked up right away.

"Are you okay? Ty, please tell me you're okay." All Josh could hear was Tyler's heavy breathing and sobs, "Oh my god, do you need me to come over?"

"No, you won't be able to get in, just stay on the phone."

"Tyler, what happened?" Josh's voice was demanding an answer.

"I didn't know what happened, Josh, I thought it was going to be like every time. It wasn't. I was pushed away. Do you know what it's like to not exist for a moment in time?" Tyler was sobbing, Josh wanted to drive over there, but Tyler demanded him to stay in his apartment.

"I'm coming over tomorrow, 2pm."

"Okay..." Tyler's voice fell silent and soon so did he, Josh no longer heard heavy breathing and sobs, but he heard Tyler sleeping. He remembered how at peace Tyler was while they slept together.

"Goodnight, Ty." Josh whispered into the phone and hung up.

"You love him, don't you?" Brendon's sudden remark startled Josh.

"What?" Josh asked jumping a little.

"Tyler, you love him."

"Y-yeah, I do." Josh awkwardly replied.

"I was in love with someone too, but we broke up. It was in the heat of the moment but he wouldn't listen when I apologized, I loved him so fucking much."

"What happened?"

"There was a car crash and he died on impact, I regret leaving him every single day of my life. I don't think I'll ever get over him."

"What was his name?"

"Uh, Dallon, he was also younger than me by quite a bit, 4 years to be exact."

"And you judge Tyler," Josh added. Brendon felt himself becoming furious but laid off when he remembered Tyler didn't even know the truth.

"I'll go easy on the kid." There was a quiet moment between the two of them, a more sincere moment, but that was destroyed since Brendon had no soul. "Just don't get any fucking cum stains on the couch if you two decide to do it out there."

Josh rolled his eyes and laid down in his bed, all he could think of was Tyler.


	6. Overwhelming

Tyler’s graduation celebration rolled around quickly. He was now in his kitchen surrounded by the people he cared about; however, Mikel seemed extremely off. He was usually the one being loud and making conversation but now he stood quietly with everyone else as Tyler opened the package from his online school.

He read through the certificate, an overwhelming smile growing on his face, but that smile soon faded as he felt his family hug him simultaneously. All of the physical contact made him feel as if he was trapped inside of a box that was thrown into the ocean.

Tyler managed to choke out an “okay” signaling his family to get off of him. He felt himself able to breathe again once he was isolated. After celebrating his achievement with cake, Tyler, Mikel, and Josh headed up to Tyler’s room where Tyler promptly sat close to Josh on the floor. Mikel couldn’t calm himself down, seeing Tyler so happy when he didn’t know the entire truth. 

Minutes had passed and Tyler eventually got up to use the bathroom, that’s when Josh began questioning Mikel.

“Dude, what’s going on?” Josh scolded, he didn’t want Tyler to worry about Mikel’s weird behavior.

“I-I can’t t-tell you, he’ll hurt Tyler.” Mikel stammered as he tried to speak.

“Who? BlurryFace?” Mikel nodded replying to Josh’s question. “Well, what’s this about?”

“The first time Tyler experienced BlurryFace.” Mikel’s hands immediately covered his mouth, fearing he spoke too much.

Before Josh could ask anything else, Tyler came out of the bathroom, a worried expression on his face.

“What about me and BlurryFace? Mikel, tell me now.” Tyler felt like screaming, how could Mikel hold something back like this?

“I can’t speak,” Mikel choked out.

“Mikel, tell me right now, I deserve to know!” Tyler’s voice began to rise and Mikel knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it in.

“Fine!” Mikel shouted, Tyler backing away as he waited for Mikel to begin answering his questions. “Your first time with BlurryFace, it wasn’t when you were playing the piano.”

Tyler stared intently at Mikel, mainly in confusion.

“You were driving to a therapist, with Dallon.”

Tyler scoffed at that name. “Dallon left me for dead, he moved away and all he said was he never cared.”

“No, that’s wrong. You and Dallon loved each other a lot."

“Then why’d he leave?”

“He didn’t, Tyler.” There was a pause as Tyler waited for Mikel’s next words. “When you two were going to the therapist, you were driving, and BlurryFace took complete control of you. You blacked out and crashed the car into another and yours flipped.”

“S-so I killed Dallon.” Tyler’s facial expression dropped and he felt warm tears roll down his face. 

Josh tried to comfort him by pulling him into an embrace, but Tyler couldn’t stop sobbing. Josh recognized the name Dallon, but failed to put the pieces together and decided to focus on comforting Tyler.

“It wasn’t you, Tyler. It was him, it’s not your fault,” Josh spoke.

“I killed someone I loved, I’m a monster.” The sobs became more intense and Josh felt his pain.

Mikel immediately regretted sharing that with Tyler, but knowing something that Tyler didn’t know wasn’t fair to either of them. Josh held tightly onto Tyler, trying to console his distressed boyfriend while Mikel stood there not exactly knowing how to help. He decided that it was best that he left since he was probably the last person Tyler wanted to be around. 

“I’m so sorry, Tyler,” Mikel said as he began to leave the room. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tyler suddenly burst out, breaking the space between him and Josh. 

“I-uh-,” Mikel stuttered before Tyler interrupted him.

“How the hell do you even know about this? Who told you?” Tyler interrogated Mikel, wondering how he even discovered this. 

Mikel sighed and glanced up at the ceiling, wishing that Blurryface would never have told him in the first place. 

“The other night, Blurryface called me over and explained everything to me while you were unconscious.” 

“But, why? Why would Blurryface decide to tell you this?” Tyler shouted angrily and stepped closer to Mikel. 

“How the hell should I know? He’s Blurryface, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t think very rationally,” Mikel lied, unable to tell the truth on why Blurry told him. He already confessed to one big secret and couldn’t bare to tell Josh what Brendon had done too. This was all because Mikel told Blurryface about Brendon killing Jesse, and Blurry probably just wanted Mikel to be burdened with another secret. But, Mikel kept his mouth shut, not wanting to upset another one of his friends. He seemed to be short of those these days. 

Tyler tried to calm himself, falsely realizing that it wasn’t Mikel’s fault that Blurryface told him. 

Soon after, Mikel finally left and Josh refused to let Tyler be alone. So, Tyler turned on a random episode of Supernatural and Josh snuggled closer to him on his bed. 

“Are you okay?” Josh asked Tyler, concern filling his voice. 

“As much as I can be considering I just found out I killed someone,” Tyler responded remorsefully. 

“You know it’s not your fault, Blurryface is the one who took over. You couldn’t control it,” Josh reassured Tyler, hating to see the guilt on his face, “And don’t you think the police would’ve gotten involved if it was anything more than an accident?” 

Tyler nodded and rested his head on Josh’s chest, just wanting to distract himself from the events of the day. Today was his graduation day, which was supposed to be a happy day that he could look back on and have a good memory of. But, like always, Blurryface just had to get in the way and ruin the one possibly of happiness that Tyler could feel. 

 

Mikel walked home after the disaster at Tyler’s, trying to suppress the pain he caused his closest friend. He arrived home and noticed that both his parents were there casually watching t.v., completely oblivious to their son’s attitude. He ran up the stairs to his parent’s bedroom, pulling out the emergency suitcase that got him in this situation in the first place. Underneath the money, he felt a cold, black handle and quickly pulled it out so that it was resting in his hand. He stuffed the suitcase back under his parent’s bed and locked himself in his bathroom, the dark object still laying in his hand. 

Staring at himself in the mirror, he replayed the scene of Jesse dying a million times, trying to figure out where he went wrong. The three gunshots he heard that day rang in his ears and seeing Jesse’s lifeless body in front of him was just too much, even to this day. Mikel should’ve been more prepared for something like that to happen. If Mikel just hadn’t called Brendon, if he hadn’t taken the drugs, if he had convinced Jesse not to go and mess with Brendon, then maybe he wouldn’t be standing here in his bathroom holding a gun underneath his chin. 

 

Josh didn’t plan to spend the night, but he ended up holding onto Tyler as they fell asleep watching t.v. However, the peacefulness was abruptly interrupted when sirens were heard outside and Tyler’s mother burst into the room. 

Ignoring but taking note of the closeness of Josh and her son, Kelly was in complete shock at what just happened next door. “Tyler, get up, now,” she sternly commented to her son laying next to the 21-year-old. 

Tyler curiously peered outside seeing police cars and an ambulance at Mikel’s house. “What, what’s going on?” Tyler questioned as he glanced a worried look at his mother and Josh. 

“I need to talk to you in the hallway, it’s an emergency,” Kelly replied. 

“Why can’t you just tell me now? Whatever it is I’m going to tell Josh anyway,” Tyler protested. 

“Fine,” Kelly snapped, “It’s Mikel.”

“What about Mikel?”

 

The Josephs and Josh stood in Mikel’s front lawn as a body covered with a white drape on a gurney was being wheeled to an ambulance. Mikel’s sobbing parents were talking to the police, while Josh stood there holding Tyler in his arms for the second time that night. 

“This is just fucking awful,” Tyler sniffled as he started walking back to his house, holding Josh’s hand. 

Josh didn’t even know what to say at this point. He was so wrapped up in making sure that Tyler was okay that he didn’t even give a second thought to Mikel’s well-being. But if Mikel had already confessed to them about what Blurryface told him, then why did he kill himself? Josh decided to push those thoughts away for now and care for Tyler, who was now sobbing for the second time that day. 

“Tyler, it’s not your fault,” Josh soothed as the two sat at the kitchen table in Tyler’s house. Josh was holding back his own tears, trying to stay strong and still holding onto Tyler’s hand, never wanting to let it go. 

“Okay, so nothing’s my fault? Right?” Tyler sarcastically responded, letting go of Josh’s hand. “I killed Dallon, I killed Mikel, and it’s not my fault?” He continued, burying his face in his hands. 

“Yes,” Josh affirmed, remembering the name Dallon again but at a loss as to why it seemed so familiar. “It wasn’t you. It was Blurryface-”

“But I am Blurryface! It’s still me, it’s still my body, so it’s my responsibility!” Tyler interrupted. 

Josh immediately quieted after Tyler’s outburst and felt incredibly guilty. He had to do with Mikel’s death too and now he just made his boyfriend even more upset. 

“I’m sorry,” Josh and Tyler both said to each other at the same time.

Tyler’s family eventually came back inside and returned to their rooms, except for Tyler’s mom. Noticing the kitchen light was on, she stepped into the room and saw Josh trying to console her son. 

“Josh?” Kelly asked as politely as possible, “It’s pretty late and I think it’s best if you go home. We’ve all had a difficult night.”

Josh nodded but hated the thought of leaving Tyler alone, especially tonight. However, Tyler didn’t object and Josh didn’t want to be rude. 

“Of course, I understand,” Josh replied. He stood up and patted his pockets and realized that he left his phone in Tyler’s room. “I just need to get my phone really quick.” 

“Here, I’ll go get it,” Tyler added as he walked upstairs towards his room. 

This left Mrs. Joseph and Josh to uncomfortably stand in the kitchen, but Kelly had some questions that she wanted to ask before he left. 

“So, Mikel seemed a little quieter than usual at the party earlier,” Kelly began, “But he left normally after you guys went up to Tyler’s room. Did he tell you if anything happened or if he wasn’t feeling right?” 

“Oh, um, well,” Josh started as his anxiety levels rose, unsure if he should tell Mrs. Joseph everything. “He did kind of mention something, but I don’t know why that would’ve driven him to do what he did.” 

Thankfully, before any more questions could be asked, Tyler returned with Josh’s phone. 

“Mom, I’m sure Josh doesn’t want to be questioned right after his friend committed suicide. We can talk about this later,” Tyler insisted, handing Josh his phone. 

“Alright,” Kelly backed off, “Goodnight Josh.”

“Night,” Josh said as he gave Tyler a quick and unintentionally awkward hug before leaving. 

Josh felt terrible about everything: not noticing Mikel’s behavior at the party, failing to convince Tyler that everything was Blurryface’s fault, and for having to leave when he needed Tyler the most, even if Tyler didn’t want him to be around. Nevertheless, he arrived home where Brendon was fast asleep on the couch near the empty beer bottles on the coffee table. He pulled a blanket up over him, randomly realizing that Brendon’s ex-boyfriend was named Dallon. He stopped, trying to put everything together until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

'I love you'

He sighed in relief, still worried about Tyler as he texted him back. 

'I love you too, more than anything. Now get some sleep'

'Yes, sir.'

Josh lightly chuckled at the nickname, almost forgetting everything that had happened that night. His thoughts quickly returned, though, as he tried to piece things together while getting ready for bed. 

So, Brendon and Dallon dated but broke up for some reason. Then Dallon started dating Tyler, and while they were driving Blurryface took control and crashed the car, killing Dallon as a result. Technically, Tyler was unconscious while this happened, but that doesn’t explain why Tyler had no idea about it. Surely his parents would’ve known, so they must’ve had a reason for lying to him. Later, Blurryface randomly decided to tell Mikel this information, which ultimately was the biggest question Josh had. Why did Blurryface tell Mikel and is this what drove Mikel to kill himself? 

Now in his bed, Josh’s head hurt as he tried to calm his thoughts and fall asleep. He ended up having more questions than answers and only grew angrier as the night passed on. In time, he fell asleep from exhaustion, imagining holding Tyler in his arms and pretending that everything was okay.


	7. Girls/Girls/Boys

Three days after Mikel’s death, Tyler’s mom was getting more and more suspicious. Not only at the fact that she saw Josh and her son snuggling close together on his bed, but anytime she’d try to get answers out of Tyler about Mikel’s behavior that day, he’d shut her down. 

Tyler was growing more suspicious of his parents as well. How could they hide something from him that was so important that it literally cost somebody their life? His parents certainly would have known if their son had been in a life-threatening car accident, but why did they not tell him about it? 

It was a Monday afternoon and Tyler and his mother sat on the living room couch while the rest of the family was at work or school. It was his mom’s day off, so he thought it’d be best to ask her the questions now and answer the ones she’d been demanding of him the past couple of days. 

“Are you ready to talk about Mikel’s death?” Tyler’s mom questioned as she glanced at her son sitting beside her. 

Tyler sighed, “I guess, but I have some questions too.”

“About what?”

“Well, it has to do with Mikel, so why don’t you just ask me first?” Tyler answered, feeling unsure of the conversation that was about to happen. 

“Okay,” His mom began, “What did Mikel mention to you and Josh when you went upstairs after the party?”

Tyler, just wanting to get his questions answered, blatantly stated, “He said that Blurryface told him about this accident that happened a couple years ago, where I apparently killed someone.” He paused, peering into his mom’s eyes before continuing, “And, since I was unconscious, you guys didn’t tell me about it.” 

Tyler’s mom, immediately looking flustered, tried to get her words out as calmly as possible. “We were trying to protect you, and if you had no memory of the accident at all, then why should we have reminded you of something so tragic? You were unharmed in it, so we thought it’d be better to just tell you that Dallon had left. Wait, why would Blurryface decide to tell Mikel this?” 

Ignoring his mom’s question, Tyler angrily replied, “But Dallon died! That’s not only unfair to me but also unfair to him. What did he do to deserve you lying to me about him?”

“He was dating my son! That’s already a disgrace and a sin to begin with, and then you trusted him more than your own parents to go talk to some therapist!” Tyler’s mom suddenly berated. “Now there’s Josh and it’s happening again. He’s four years older than you, that makes him even worse than Dallon!”

Tyler was in complete shock as to what his mother had said. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he yelled in disgust, “What the hell is wrong with you? Mikel is probably dead all because you didn’t tell me about the accident, now I have two people’s blood on my hands!” 

Tyler’s mom tried to interrupt him before Tyler overpowered her. “And no, don’t even talk about Josh because he has helped me more than you or dad ever have. And I love him more than I’ve ever loved you.” 

Kelly glared at her son in contempt as he unexpectedly got off the couch and ran to his room. He came back with his jacket in his hand while he slid his shoes on. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” She interrogated him, fuming at his pompous behavior. 

“I’ll be at Josh’s place,” Tyler announced, “Don’t bother looking for me.” He slammed the door shut on his way out in disbelief and rage that his mother didn’t accept him for who he was. 

While leaving, Tyler realized that he’d usually ask Mikel for a ride, which only made him feel more angry and guilt-ridden. He now had to walk to Josh’s, the warm June air making him feel hot the faster he walked. Grateful that Josh had given him a key to his apartment in case of an emergency, Tyler dug his hands into his jacket pockets as he tried to stop tears from rolling down his face.

Josh and Tyler had only texted in the previous days, occasionally calling too. Josh took more hours at work while Tyler was stuck in his room, fighting off Blurryface. The both of them hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in days and they each coped with Mikel’s death differently. Tyler dealt with Mikel’s death with anger, but Josh tried distracting himself by going to work. When Tyler burst into Josh’s apartment, he knew that the anger had become too much for Tyler.

Tyler looked disheveled, wearing black sweatpants and a black jacket with his unkempt hair in a beanie, an outfit definitely unfit for June. Josh had to go to work in a couple of hours, so he and Brendon were passing the time watching a random movie on Netflix, both still in their pajamas. 

As soon as he heard Tyler, Josh hurriedly got off the couch and ran to his boyfriend, tightly embracing him. Tyler buried his face into Josh’s shirt as he clung onto him, feeling the most comfortable in his arms than he’d felt in days. 

Moments passed as Tyler slipped his shoes off before Brendon averted his gaze from the movie and joked, “Get a room.” 

Josh responded with, “We will, thank you very much,” as he pulled Tyler into his bedroom, switching the lamp on. 

Tyler, who’s expressionless face was almost scaring Josh, sat on the bed as Josh sat next to him. 

Directly staring into Josh’s eyes, Tyler spoke in a hushed voice, “I need you to fuck me.”

Josh’s eyes widened at his boyfriend as he choked on his breath. Before he could reply, Tyler needily connected their lips as he moved to straddle Josh, pushing deeper into the kiss while he grasped at Josh’s fading red hair. 

Josh broke away and Tyler began placing kisses along his neck as Josh breathily muttered, “Are you sure about this?”

Tyler tore off his jacket and shirt, his beanie following with it. “Hell yes, I need you,” he pleaded while grinding down onto Josh’s lap. 

Josh flipped Tyler over so he was now underneath him on the bed, connecting their lips together once more as he felt Tyler’s warm hands slip under his shirt. Seeing Tyler tug at the hem, Josh swiftly lifted his shirt off before continuing to kiss Tyler. 

Tyler’s tongue made it’s way past Josh’s lips, enveloping himself into the kiss as he slid his hands down Josh’s torso. He hooked his fingers underneath Josh’s pants as he moved them down, palming Josh through his boxers before lightly dragging his nails up Josh’s back. 

Josh began kissing deeply into Tyler’s neck and down to his chest while untying the drawstring to Tyler’s pants as he kicked off his own. Forgetting that Brendon was just in the room over, Tyler let out a soft moan as Josh kissed down his stomach, mouthing Tyler through his pants before tugging them off. 

Josh had just made his way back to Tyler’s lips when Tyler’s phone went off, the two of them recognizing it as Tyler's mom’s ringtone. Tyler suddenly pulled away, gasping for air as he turned his head away from Josh and threw his jacket, with his phone in the pocket, across the room. Josh immediately got off of him, looking at his boyfriend with worry in his eyes while the phone was annoyingly blaring on the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Tyler said, his voice breaking and tears streaming down his face as he made an attempt to kiss Josh again. 

Backing away, Josh sat up, bringing Tyler along with him as Tyler snuggled into his chest. Before they knew it, Tyler began uncontrollably sobbing, while Josh whispered, “Shh,” repeatedly as he ran his hands through Tyler’s dark brown hair. 

Tyler tried to talk, but it was much more difficult to breathe from all of the crying. He almost started hyperventilating, so Josh laid him down and rubbed his back, trying to soothe Tyler the best he could as he pulled the sheets up over them. 

“You don’t have to talk,” Josh reassured, looking into Tyler’s puffy, red eyes. 

Tyler nodded and moved closer to Josh, resting his head on Josh’s neck as he closed his eyes. Feeling an overwhelming sense of tiredness wash over him, Josh closed his eyes as well and comfortably held onto Tyler as the two quickly drifted off to sleep. 

Josh completely forgot that he had work, so Brendon peeked into Josh’s room about twenty minutes after he should’ve left. Seeing the two of them fast asleep, Brendon switched the lamp off and decided to call a coworker of Josh's to explain the situation. His name was Patrick and Brendon had met him at the music store a while ago. He seemed really nice so they exchanged numbers but had never texted or called before, which made this more awkward than it already was.

However, Brendon felt terrible and responsible for all of this, especially Mikel’s death. It was actually all his fault, so the least he could do was call Patrick and try to save Josh’s job. All he said was that a close friend had died, so Josh couldn’t make it to work. Thankfully, Patrick understood and took Josh’s shift.

After the call, Brendon glanced at the clock, 3:30. “Perfect time to start drinking,” he mumbled as he grabbed a beer can out of the fridge.

 

Opening his eyes, Tyler saw Josh’s sleeping face directly in front of him. Josh’s arm was curled around Tyler’s back, his hand gently resting on Tyler’s hip. They were both shirtless, which reminded Tyler of the events of last night, or more like last afternoon. Trying to remember what time they fell asleep, Tyler looked at the clock, seeing that it was now 2 a.m. This was the most sleep Tyler had gotten in days, and he knew Josh needed it too. 

Very carefully, Tyler slid Josh’s arm from around him and got off the bed, heading straight for his phone. Digging it out of his jacket pocket and wincing at the brightness, he noticed a slight crack at the top of the screen from when he had thrown it earlier. Along with that was the millions of texts, missed calls, and voicemails from his parents, even some from his siblings. 

The weird thing was, was that he didn’t even feel guilty about not responding. His mother had basically told him that she disapproves of his sexuality and in one of the worst ways she could have said it. Tyler couldn’t even feel mad anymore either, he just felt drained, even though he had just gotten eleven hours of much-needed sleep. 

Tyler didn’t know what to do at this point. He definitely couldn’t go home, especially at this time of the night, and he really didn’t want to. He didn’t want to wake Josh up either, so he settled on sitting on a chair that sat in the corner of Josh’s room. He turned the brightness down on his phone and endlessly scrolled, until about a half an hour later when Josh finally woke up. 

Seeing a white light emanating from the corner of his room, Josh squinted at Tyler’s huddled up body that sat on his black chair. It was obviously still dark outside, the 3 a.m. on Josh’s clock explaining that. Josh realized that he was a little more than late for work, but decided to deal with it later.

Sitting up, Josh cleared his throat, startling Tyler a bit as he spoke, “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Tyler replied as he set his phone on the chair and climbed onto Josh’s bed. 

Turning the lamp on, Josh saw Tyler’s mussed hair as he grabbed at his own messy curls. Rubbing his eyes, Josh yawned and dramatically flopped back onto the bed. 

“I wanna go back to sleep,” He announced covering his body more with the sheets. 

“You just slept for like, twelve hours,” Tyler remarked as he laid down next to Josh.

“Still not enough,” Josh said, “It’s only 3 a.m. How long have you been up?” 

“A little less than an hour,” Tyler informed, “I didn’t want to wake you up.” 

“I wouldn’t have cared if you did,” Josh stated, “I can’t believe we slept for that long.” 

“I know, it was nice. Mostly from your arm being around me,” Tyler added as Josh slipped an arm around him again, bringing them both closer. 

“Like this?” Josh asked as he lowered his hand and squeezed Tyler’s ass. 

Tyler jerked forward from the sudden movement, giggling as he said, “Stop it,” while playfully hitting Josh’s bare chest. 

Josh chuckled, looking down at Tyler who’s smiling face warmed his heart. If he could just keep Tyler that way forever, then Josh would consider himself accomplished. He never wanted this boy to stop smiling. 

After laughing, Tyler sighed, “I’m hungry.” 

“Me too,” Josh agreed, “But we have no food right now. Unless you want some of Brendon’s beer or some stale tortilla chips.” 

Tyler lightly shook his head and scoffed, “Why don’t we go out to eat?”

“At 3 a.m.? Don’t think that many places are open,” Josh acknowledged.

“McDonald’s?” Tyler questioned. “It’s probably 24 hours and there’s one not too far away.”

Liking the idea, Josh responded, “Alright. I’ve been craving fries anyway.” 

The two got up from the bed, Josh handing Tyler a clean shirt and sliding a clean one on himself. Josh was still wearing his pajama pants from the previous day but he didn’t care, they were probably going to be judged enough by going to McDonald’s so early on a Tuesday morning. 

Tyler put his beanie over his head while Josh didn’t even bother touching his hair. They quickly tied their shoes and layered up before Josh grabbed his car keys. 

Now out of the apartment and in Josh’s car, Tyler and Josh started to feel more awake as Josh turned the radio on to a random station. 

Turning his head to talk to Tyler, Josh said, “So, do you have any idea what you’re doing now that you’ve graduated?” 

“Well, not really,” Tyler began, “I’d like to get a job somewhere, but I’m not sure what that would be.”

Josh thought for a second before asking, “We could always use more people at the music store I work at, maybe I could ask my boss if he’d give you a job?” As soon as Josh said that, he realized that he completely forgot to go to work the previous night. Oh well, he’d deal with it in the morning. 

“Really?” Tyler replied, breaking Josh’s thoughts, “I’d love that.” 

“Almost as much as you love me?” Josh smirked as he stopped at a red light.

“Yeah, but not as much as I love french fries,” Tyler sarcastically declared, the two breaking out in laughter. 

After arriving at McDonald’s and eating, they drove back home. They fell back asleep until Brendon’s guitar playing abruptly woke them up at around 8. 

Handing Tyler one of his shirts, Josh opened his bedroom door to see Brendon roughly strumming his electric guitar in his pajamas. 

“Do you really have to do that right now?” Josh groaned while walking towards Brendon. 

He made one more aggressive strum before smiling at Josh and saying, “At least I'm not as loud as you and Tyler were last night.”

Tyler felt a ton of embarrassment wash over him as mentally scolded himself for the previous night. Were they really that loud?

“Kidding, I’m kidding,” Brendon chuckled, “But by the look on your faces I'm assuming you did do something.” 

“Shut up Brendon, you act like you're a saint,” Josh retorted as he took a seat on the living room couch. “I've walked in on you fucking someone in the kitchen.” 

Tyler giggled, taking a seat next to Josh and watching Brendon gently place his guitar across the room with the other instruments. 

“I like to put on a show,” Brendon sassed as he headed towards his room. “I gotta get ready, I’m supposed to meet some guy in an hour. So you can be however loud you want when I'm gone,” he winked before almost closing his bedroom door and saying, “Oh yeah, I called Patrick last night and he took your shift at the music store, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Oh wow, thanks Brendon,” Josh appreciatively replied, ignoring what Brendon had said before. 

Right as he heard Brendon’s door close, Tyler looked at Josh and said, “I should probably head home and face my parents.” Josh nodded in understanding as Tyler muttered, “As if they even care what happens to me.”

“Of course they care,” Josh reassured, “But if they won't respect you then they don't deserve your respect. Just go talk to them first.”

Will you come with me?” Tyler pleaded, “I don't want to do this alone.” 

Josh gazed into Tyler’s lost brown eyes, feeling bad after saying, “I only think I’ll make it worse. This is between you and your parents.”

Tyler looked down at his hands and sighed, “You’re probably right. But if it doesn't go well, can I come back here right after?”

“Of course,” Josh replied, snuggling closer to Tyler. “No matter what happens you can come here.”

“I love you so much,” Tyler whispered against Josh’s shoulder. 

“I love you more.”

 

Josh drove off, leaving Tyler standing in his driveway while staring at his house. He had to ring the doorbell since in his haste to leave he forgot his key. As soon as the door opened, his father dragged him inside and shut the door quickly. 

“Kelly! He’s here,” his father, Chris, shouted. 

Tyler heard his mother come from the kitchen and braced himself for her reaction. 

She was quiet as she pulled her husband and son into their small living room, each of them taking seats on the couches. 

“So, Tyler…”

 

“They said they don’t want to see you around anymore,” Tyler sniffled, “Not at the house or anywhere around me if they're near. They’re not going to support my ‘sinning ways’ but I get to choose if I continue them.”

Tyler was back in Josh’s apartment, the two settling down at the kitchen table as Josh listened intently to his boyfriend. 

“I have to go to church every Sunday with them, no excuses. I have to be home every night for dinner, just so they know that I'm not with you. I'm almost 18 years old and my parents are treating me like I’m a rebellious 12-year-old,” Tyler rambled. “I don't know what I expected, but I can’t deal with all of these rules.”

“Who says you have to? You just said it yourself, you're almost 18. And if you get a job with me at the music store, we can see each other ever day. They can't keep track of every place you go,” Josh reasoned, “Just six more months and then you can legally do whatever the hell you want.”

“True,” Tyler remembered, “Did you ever ask your boss if he’d give me a job?”

“Yeah, he actually gave me a call asking why I didn’t show up yesterday,” Josh began, “I asked him if he was hiring and he said that he was. Your interview is tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow?” Tyler questioned, “That soon?”

“Yeah, a couple guys quit because they were making their own band. I can’t remember their name, but I think it had something to do with summer,” Josh pondered (of something great, my lungs will fill and then deflate), hoping a new job would get Tyler’s mind off of his overly religious parents. “But if you think that’s too soon, then I’m sure we could reschedule it.”

“No, no, that’s good,” Tyler insisted, “I need a job now that I’m out of school and I obviously don’t plan on going to college right now. Not with my other half.”

“How has that been, by the way?” Josh mentioned.

“He’s actually been pretty quiet since this whole thing happened with my parents,” Tyler informed, “But I’m sure it won’t last for long.”

“Don’t be so pessimistic, you’re going to defeat him,” Josh proclaimed, “I know you will.”


	8. The Good In Me

Tyler had no idea what to expect. This was the first time he’d ever been interviewed in his life and he desperately wanted this job so he could be with Josh. The extra money would be nice, too.

“What did you wear to your interview?” Tyler asked Josh, the two standing in Josh’s bedroom. 

Tyler had brought over a variety of clothes from his closet, all of them now spread across Josh’s bed. He had to sneak out, telling his parents that he was headed straight to the interview, which was still an hour away. He even told them it was for a different job, hoping to keep up this lie for as long as possible. 

“I don't know, just jeans and a t-shirt. It’s just a music store, we don’t even have a uniform,” Josh replied, shrugging as he took a seat on his bed next to Tyler’s clothes. 

“Okay, maybe these black jeans and this black shirt,” Tyler thought aloud, picking up the clothes. 

“That should be fine,” Josh nodded, watching as Tyler started to strip right in front of him. 

Josh quirked a brow, a slight smirk gracing his face as Tyler smiled, saying, “I’ve got nothing to hide.” 

As Tyler was tugging his jeans on, he and Josh both heard Brendon enter the apartment. Hearing talking coming from it, Brendon peaked his head into Josh’s room.

“Are you going to Mikel’s funeral or something?” Brendon insulted Tyler as he saw his all black outfit. 

Tyler looked down at himself, instantly regretting his choice of clothes. 

“No, he’s not,” Josh defended, “Tyler has an interview today at the music store.”

“Oh, that's right,” Brendon remembered, “When is Mikel’s funeral, anyway?” 

“It’s tomorrow,” Tyler mumbled, his fingers messing with the hem of his shirt. 

“Well, you should wear some color,” Brendon suggested, “You’re already going to be surrounded by black tomorrow.” 

“Brendon, stop,” Josh whined, “I’m sure Tyler doesn’t want to think about that right now.”

“Is he unable to say that for himself?” Brendon retorted, testing how far Josh would go. 

“No, I’m able to,” Tyler put in, “I just don't like talking to assholes.”

Brendon immediately began laughing at Tyler’s response.

“Brendon just, please, get out,” Josh demanded. 

“Fine, but next time he calls me an asshole I’m going to do a lot more than just laugh,” Brendon explained, already out of Josh’s bedroom. 

Josh stood up and closed the door, walking towards Tyler who looked very annoyed. 

“Sorry about him. He can really be an asshole sometimes,” Josh apologized.

“It’s okay. It’s just that I was finally able to get my mind off of Mikel and now I’m reminded of him,” Tyler replied, “Maybe I should change my shirt.”

“No, leave it,” Josh insisted, “You would wear it if Brendon didn't come in here, so don’t let his opinion change that. He was just being argumentative, Brendon’s kind of a drama queen.”

“You’ve got that right,” Tyler chuckled, “I haven't even known him for that long and I already feel like he hates me.”

“That’s just because he’s jealous,” Josh responded, “Ever since we slept together for a week like 2 years ago, he disapproves of any guy I’m with.”

“And why do you still live with him?” Tyler questioned as Josh said, “The only money he makes is from drug dealing and if I leave then he won’t be able to pay the rent. He’s still kind of my friend and I don’t want to see him on the streets.”

“You’re literally the nicest person I’ve ever met,” Tyler smiled, “I love you.”

“Love you too, now let’s practice for your interview.”

 

“Thank you Mr. Bellion,” Tyler said as he shook hands with his boss. 

“It’s a pleasure. Call me Jon,” he said with a bright smile. 

Josh was walking around the music store, waiting until Tyler’s interview was done. He was looking at the guitars when he felt familiar hands snake around his waist. 

“He already gave me the job,” Tyler beamed, his lips close to Josh’s ear, “I think we should celebrate.”

“With a different kind of job?” Josh smirked, Tyler knowing what he was alluding to.

Tyler giggled, Josh now turning around and kissing Tyler until they ran out of breath. 

Tyler glanced at his phone, seeing that it was 4:30. “Ugh,” he groaned, “I need to get home for dinner. I’ve already been out longer than I told my parents I would be.” 

“It’s okay, we’ll see each other tomorrow at the funeral,” Josh said, “They can't keep you from going to Mikel’s funeral even if they know I’ll be there.”

“True,” Tyler responded, “I think they understand that. He was your friend, too.”

“I feel bad for making you walk home,” Josh announced, “Can I drop you off like a block away?” 

“That’d be great,” Tyler nodded, “And blame my parents for that. They still don’t want me driving after that whole thing with Dallon.”

“That wasn't your fault though,” Josh recalled, “You’re going to need to drive again at some point.”

“I know,” Tyler paused, “Just wait ‘til I turn 18, things are going to be so much better,” he thought, bringing Josh into a comfortable hug. 

“Just 6 more months,” Josh sighed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“Shit,” Tyler muttered as he struggled to knot his tie. 

“Here,” Tyler’s younger brother, Zack, said as he appeared in Tyler’s doorway. 

“You know you've failed in life when your younger brother has to tie your tie,” Tyler grumbled. 

Zack shook his head as he finished with Tyler’s tie. “Sorry, but we’re kind of running late and mom and dad want to get to the funeral early so we can leave before it’s dark.” 

“Or so they don't have to see Josh for too long,” Tyler blurted, turning around to grab his black blazer. 

“You’re probably right,” Zack agreed, “I think what they’re doing to you is stupid. You should be able to be with who you want to be with. Do they really think having you stay away from Josh is going to help you?”

“I don’t know, I just think they’re too stuck in their old, traditional ways to even see my side of it,” Tyler described, “It’s nice to have someone on my side though.”

Zack was about to respond to Tyler when they heard their parents yelling for them downstairs. Eventually, the family packed into the car and went to say a final goodbye to Mikel.

 

The overcast clouds hung low in the sky, the warmth from the sun missing as sobbing parents unable to hold their grief mourned their son who left them too soon. 

After the ceremony, Tyler and Josh found a couple minutes to themselves as they stood before Mikel’s grave. They both had already cried enough tears the night of the suicide, so they just stood there in silence. Tyler and Josh had snuck glances at each other periodically throughout the funeral, wishing that they could show their support for one another.

Despite the terrible circumstance, Tyler thought that Josh looked amazing in his suit, Josh thinking the same for Tyler. 

Still, neither of them said anything as Josh entwined his hand with Tyler’s, wanting to bring him into a hug but not wanting his parents to freak out. 

Josh’s parents were never like that, they didn’t really care who he dated. He talks to his family once in awhile and goes home for holidays but, for the most part, they let him choose what he wants to do in his life. Josh felt terrible that Tyler’s parents were so strict, all he wanted was Tyler to be happy and his parents weren’t helping with that. 

Breaking the silence, Tyler spoke, “I thought the piano was nice.”

“Mmm,” Josh answered, “Remember when you convinced your mom to let you take piano lessons and I ended up being the teacher?”

“Oh yeah,” Tyler remembered, “Mikel was there when I starting playing it and he always wanted me to learn more, but my other personality kind of got in the way of that.” 

A couple of seconds later, people started to leave to the get-together after the funeral. 

“Are you going to that?” Josh asked, motioning towards the cars driving away and letting go of Tyler’s hand. 

“No, my parents want to get home,” Tyler said, “Are you?”

“I don’t really know anybody, so no,” Josh replied, “I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll see you at work in a couple of days too, right?” Tyler added.

“Yeah,” Josh assured, walking away as he saw Tyler’s family come into view. 

Tyler was now laying in his bed, thinking about Mikel, Josh, Brendon, his new job, having to lie to his parents whenever he goes to work, having to wait 6 months until he could legally decide how he lives his life, and Blurryface. Where has Blurryface been? It’s definitely not like Tyler misses him, but he’s just wondering where he went. It’s almost been a week of dead silence on his end. Tyler knew that Mikel’s death had something to do with Blurryface, but soon he fell asleep, unable to put the pieces together. 

At home and out of curiosity, Josh decided to look up ‘Dallon’ that was in the car accident with Blurryface. It’s not a common name and Josh swore he’d heard it before. If he could just find his last name then maybe he would know why it felt so familiar…

“Holy shit,” Josh said under his breath, finding an old article online about a car accident involving Dallon Weekes a couple years ago.

Josh finally came to the realization that not only was Dallon involved with Tyler and Blurryface, but he was Brendon’s ex-boyfriend that was killed in a car accident.

That surely must’ve been why Brendon always disliked Tyler, Josh thought. Tyler was responsible for Brendon’s ex-boyfriend’s death and Josh knew that Brendon didn’t want to end the relationship, but was forced to for a reason that Josh didn’t know. The only thing that Josh couldn’t figure out was how all of this tied to Mikel. There was a bigger piece to this puzzle and Josh didn’t know if it would ever be solved. 

 

“Fuck,” Tyler moaned, Josh pushing him up against the wall and dipping his hands into Tyler’s pants. 

Josh swallowed Tyler’s moans as he kissed him heavily, grabbing Tyler through his underwear as he felt him grow harder. 

Until, Brendon burst through the apartment door, obviously extremely drunk and probably high. He noticed Josh and Tyler, who hadn’t even made it to Josh’s bedroom yet, abruptly stopping whatever they were doing against the wall. Brendon could barely see his own two feet below him, but when he saw Josh’s hand down Tyler’s jeans he got the drift. 

“Hey,” Brendon drunkenly announced, “It’s fuckin’ legal!” He then broke into a fit of laughter, collapsing on the couch and passing out from all of the drugs in his system. 

“He’s not wrong,” Tyler mentioned, staring lustfully at Josh. 

“I know, now let me give you your 18th birthday present before you turn 19,” Josh responded, taking his hand out of Tyler’s pants and lifting his legs around him. 

Tyler was now in Josh’s bed with Josh on top of him, shirts off and pants coming off. Tyler thread his hands into Josh’s yellow hair, tugging at it needily.

“Are you sure about this?” Josh questioned, kissing Tyler’s neck and growing hard underneath his touch. 

“Have been since I sucked you off that one time,” Tyler teased, which Josh took as a sign to go harder on him. 

Tyler responded by pulling at the waistband of Josh’s shorts, which were soon on the floor along with Tyler’s jeans. Tyler guided Josh’s hands up to his underwear, where he let Josh tug them off and immediately get to work.

The afternoon consisted of loud moaning from both Tyler and Josh, Brendon completely passed out on the couch and unaware of it all. 

Josh and Tyler left the room after a few hours of just laying around in bed. The two decided to attempt to carry Brendon to his room, it’s the least they could do for him in his drunken state.

They both found out that Brendon wasn’t easily movable, so they ended up dragging him most of the way there. When they finally put him in his bed and pulled the sheets on over him, he started to wake up.

“Yo Tyler, it’s not a bad dick, right?” Brendon slurred, hiccuping in the middle of his sentence.

“Wh-what?” Tyler stuttered, but before he could get an answer, Brendon was already back asleep. 

Josh and Tyler were both hungry, so Josh decided to take Tyler to a nice restaurant for his birthday. Tyler had left his house before his family had even woken up, him and Josh just hanging out for a couple of hours. During this time, Josh gave Tyler a yellow hoodie as his birthday present to match Josh’s newly dyed hair. 

Not caring if his parent’s were worrying about him, Tyler and Josh left in Tyler’s new car that he’d been saving up for over the past 6 months. Thankfully, Tyler had some decent looking clothes in his trunk for whenever he snuck out to Josh’s. He changed his outfit along with Josh for the night out, wearing black jeans and a black button-up while Josh wore a nice shirt with dark jeans. They found a random restaurant in the middle of town and settled down at a table, waiting for their food. 

 

“I’m surprised you’re not limping.”

Tyler choked on his pasta from Josh’s comment, looking around to see if anyone heard him before making a smart response.

“Maybe you weren’t rough enough,” Tyler played around, taking a sip of his coke, causing Josh to scoff as he drank his wine.

“Is that a challenge?” Josh taunted, throwing keys on the table in front of Tyler’s plate. 

Tyler’s face contorted into confusion as he stared at the object in front of him. 

“What are the keys-”

“I want you to move in with me,” Josh casually declared, “You know, so next time I can be rougher with you and your parents won’t wonder why you’re limping.”

Tyler didn’t even think before saying, “You don’t have to ask me twice,” as he picked up the keys and stuffed them in his pocket. 

“Really? That easy?” Josh asked.

“We’ve been together long enough and I’m finally an adult, and you know I’m willing to do anything to get out of my house,” Tyler paused for a moment, “But is Brendon okay with it?”

“I haven’t even asked him yet,” Josh confessed, “I’ll just ask him when he’s drunk and I’m sure he’ll be fine with it.” 

Tyler chuckled and the two continued their meal until it became pitch black outside. It was only 6:30 p.m., but thanks to it being December, the darkness was in contrast to the snow that had started to fall. 

Hand in hand, Tyler and Josh walked through the snow-filled parking lot to Tyler’s car. However; due to Josh’s uncontrollable laughter from a couple glasses of wine, he tripped on a patch of ice, bringing Tyler down with him. Tyler landed in Josh’s lap, laughter taking over him as well as they struggled to get back up. 

Tyler shoved Josh into the passenger seat of his car and drove off, the keys to their apartment resting in his pocket.


	9. House of Memories

Nearly his entire room packed up in his car, Tyler drove over to Josh’s to drop off this batch of boxes. This was his second trip and he only needed to make one more before he was officially moved in with Josh. 

“You didn’t need to take your PlayStation, Brendon and I have one,” Josh noticed as he peered into one of Tyler’s boxes. 

“Yeah, but this one’s sentimental. We played it the first time you ever came to my house,” Tyler pointed out.

“That’s right,” Josh remembered as the two made their way into their apartment. 

Brendon was sitting on the couch, surprisingly without a drink in his hand. “Do you guys need any help bringing boxes up?” he asked.

“Sure,” Tyler answered, setting a box on the ground along with the stacks that were already there.

Ever since Josh had told him that Tyler was moving in, Brendon realized he should stop being so hard on Tyler. Yes, Tyler took Dallon away from him, but Brendon knew that there was nothing that could change that. Also, he saw how happy Tyler made Josh and vice versa. It reminded Brendon of him and Dallon’s relationship and how much he regretted doing back then. 

Now the three of them were unloading Tyler’s car and carrying boxes up the steps to the apartment. Thankfully, it was only on the second floor so they didn’t have to do too much lifting.

“I just need to make one more trip now,” Tyler explained, “And I’ll be moved in with the love of my life.”

“I’m flattered,” Brendon joked, hiking the box up with his knee. 

Josh just lightly shook his head, a small smile on his face as he carefully kicked open the apartment door with his foot. 

When Tyler was driving back home to get the rest of his stuff, Brendon and Josh took a seat at the kitchen table. 

“You’re really okay with Tyler moving in?” Josh questioned, awaiting Brendon’s response.

“Yes, I’ve told you that, even if I was drunk,” Brendon lightly chuckled. 

“I know, but- I just haven’t figured out how to bring this up,” Josh struggled, “I’ve known about Dallon for a long time and I've been meaning to talk to you about him.”

“What about Dallon?” Brendon asked, curious as to what Josh knew.

“Well, you told me that he was your ex-boyfriend,” Josh began, “And a couple months ago I found out how he was killed in that car accident.” 

“Yeah, but I thought I told you that he was killed in a car accident,” Brendon added, confused as to what Josh was getting to. 

“I mean, I found out that Tyler was involved in the car accident,” Josh continued, “And I know that’s why you aren't always nice to him.”

Pausing, Brendon said almost inaudibly, “He killed Dallon,” looking anywhere but Josh. 

“Blurryface killed Dallon,” Josh corrected, “Tyler wasn’t in control. He didn’t even have any memory of it until Mikel told us at Tyler’s graduation party.” 

“Mikel? How would Mikel know about that?” Brendon wondered. 

“Blurryface told him, but we don’t know why. And then Mikel killed himself,” Josh replied, his voice going quieter at the end of the sentence. “We’ll probably never know why.”

Brendon just knew that there was more into Mikel’s suicide, especially that he had something to do with it. Although Brendon didn’t feel any remorse for killing Jesse, he kind of felt partially responsible for Mikel killing himself. Jesse was an addict and a dealer, but Mikel was just a kid who didn’t know what he was getting into. Brendon knew that Mikel wouldn’t keep his mouth shut about Jesse, so he had to threaten him. Brendon had been through too much in his life to not keep self-preservation his #1 priority. 

“Why did you break up with Dallon in the first place?” Josh thought, remembering that Brendon told him that he had left Dallon. 

“Jealousy,” Brendon scoffed, “Dallon started talking to Tyler and I thought he was cheating. Then when I broke up with him, they became a couple. I wasn’t too far off, I guess.”

Josh understood before Brendon stated, “I loved him and after he died, I got into all of the things I’m in now. Two years later and I drink religiously and deal drugs to get by. Two years later and I haven't been in a relationship since Dallon. Two years later and it still hurts.”

Josh felt terrible for Brendon, never really seeing this side of him before. “It doesn’t have to, you can get help,” Josh proposed, “You don’t have to keep living like this.”

“What if I want to?” Brendon countered as Josh’s phone went off. 

“Tyler’s here,” Josh commented, “We’ll continue this conversation later.” 

 

“I think he’s gone,” Tyler informed, head resting on a pillow as Josh took off his pants and climbed into bed. 

“Who, Blurryface?” Josh asked.

“It’s been months, like actual months,” Tyler excitedly replied, “Not a peep out of him.”

“That’s great,” Josh beamed, “Is this where I say I told you so?”

“I guess,” Tyler sang, scooching closer to Josh as the two became comfortable in the bed. “The only thing I’m wondering is why.”

“He stopped after Mikel’s funeral, right?” Josh questioned, “Maybe that had something to do with it.”

“Sadness brought Blurryface on and then extreme sadness made him go away?” Tyler pondered, “Let’s hope nothing else bad happens to me.”

“I’ll make sure of it,” Josh assured, leaning in to give Tyler a kiss. “We should go to bed, work starts at 8 tomorrow.”

Tyler responded by turning off the lamp and repeatedly kissing Josh. “There’s just one last thing I want to do today,” he remarked, grabbing Josh’s bulge and climbing on top of him. 

 

“We’re already stopping?” Tyler grumbled, his feet resting on the dashboard next to the GPS. 

“Yes, I drank an entire cup of coffee and I’d rather not pee by a tree,” Josh responded, taking the next exit on the highway. 

“We’re not even out of Ohio yet,” Tyler pestered, crossing his arms in impatience. “I knew we should've just flown.”

“It’s been 3 hours, calm down. You're just cranky because we got up at 4 today,” Josh explained, “Besides, a road trip is a lot more fun than a plane ride.” 

“Says who?” Tyler bickered. 

After a couple minutes, they eventually found a McDonalds and pulled into the parking lot. 

“You getting out?” Josh said, opening his car door. 

“Yeah, I have to pee too,” Tyler stated, hopping out of the car.

“Then why were you complaining about me having to go?” Josh asked.

Tyler replied, “Mind over matter. I could hold it for like 3 more hours if I wanted to.”

“And then I’d be dragging you to a hospital because your bladder exploded,” Josh spoke, chuckling slightly. 

“Shut up,” Tyler joked, the two entering the McDonald's. 

After a year of living together, Tyler and Josh decided to take a road trip. They had saved up enough money, closed their eyes, and pointed on a map to determine where they were going: Texas. It was definitely random, they didn't even really know what was in Texas. Nonetheless, they packed up Josh’s car and embarked south to a state very different than Ohio. Tyler and Josh just wanted change, they wanted to get out of their comfort zones and go somewhere that they had never been. So, they did just that, and Tyler was certainly out of his comfort zone. 

“My ass hurts.”

“Don’t act like that's not normal for you,” Josh smirked. 

Tyler rolled his eyes and adjusted himself in his seat so that he was more comfortable, wishing they had brought a pillow. 

“You've never been on a road trip?” Josh asked, sliding his sunglasses on since the sun was too bright. 

“No and I now see why I shouldn't,” Tyler complained, “The only upside is that I get to be with you for hours on end.”

“You don't get annoyed with my 90’s hip-hop music?” Josh teased, turning the radio up as it played the out-dated tunes. 

“As long as you don’t get annoyed with my Celine Dion,” Tyler retorted, changing the song to play My Heart Will Go On. 

The two went on like this for a while, joking with each other and talking until they reached their destination. 

It was almost 2 a.m. by the time they got to their hotel room. 

“Late night swim?” Josh questioned, throwing his bags on the hotel bed. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tyler groaned, his voice muffled as he dramatically threw himself on the bed. “How can you even move right now? I didn't even drive and I’m practically dead of exhaustion.”

“I may or may not have had a Red Bull while you were sleeping in the car,” Josh confessed.

“Well, you can go do whatever you want,” Tyler began, “I’m taking a shower and going to bed.” 

Tyler stood up and grabbed his bag as he made his way towards the bathroom. 

“Hmm, a shower actually sounds nice,” Josh said, “Maybe I’ll join you.”

 

The clouds were low in the sky as the ocean waves crashed violently on the shore. It looked as if at any moment it could start pouring rain, the wind not helping either.

“We’re only here for 2 days and we’re getting our money’s worth,” Tyler commented as him and Josh walked hand in hand towards the vacant beach. 

“This is why we don’t make rash decisions and just pick up and leave somewhere. It’s supposed to rain all weekend,” Josh remarked. 

“This is the only time we could get work off, though,” Tyler reminded, the two approaching the sand.

“Tyler, this is kind of dangerous,” Josh stated, a bit of worry in his voice, “Let’s not go too close to the water.” 

“Why? You scared of a shark?” Tyler smarted.

“No, I’m scared that we’ll drown in the fucking ocean,” Josh sharply responded, motioning to the crashing waves. 

“Okay, okay,” Tyler reassured, “I’m just kidding.”

The two took off their socks and shoes and stepped into the warm sand. They were both wearing shorts and t-shirts, keeping them on since the wind made the air a little cold. 

They walked along the beach for a couple minutes, gazing at the aggressive tide as the wind started to pick up. 

“I think we should head back to the car,” Tyler stated just as rain started pouring from the sky. 

“Great,” Josh sighed, thunder rumbling loudly and deeply above them. 

“Wait, we need our shoes!” Tyler shouted, pointing at them and running back towards their soaking wet shoes. 

“Tyler, just leave them! They’re soaking wet anyway!” Josh yelled back, hail starting to drop from the sky. 

Just as Josh said this, Tyler tripped from running in the wet sand and Josh made his way over to him to help. Struggling to stand and covered with wet sand, Josh lifted Tyler into the air by his waist, throwing him over his shoulder as he trudged through the sand towards the car. Josh shielded his head with his free hand, Tyler covering his own with both his arms from the hail that was falling on them. 

Once they got to the car, Josh fumbled in his pocket for the keys. 

“Where the hell are they?” Josh spoke, frustration filling him as he gently set the barefoot Tyler down on the asphalt of the road. 

“Maybe they fell out,” Tyler reasoned, searching the ground while still covering his head. “We really should've brought an umbrella.”

Noticing the car window was halfway open and getting the seats wet, Josh stuck his hand through the slot as he pressed the unlock button in the car. He threw open the car door and jumped inside, still barefoot, while Tyler ran around to the passenger side and climbed in himself. 

“I can't roll the window up without the key,” Josh huffed, raining getting all over the seat of the car and Josh’s left side. 

“Here,” Tyler said, handing Josh a jacket he found in the backseat.

Josh attempted to cover the window with the jacket, the wind blowing against it as they heard the loud sound of hail hitting the car. 

Suddenly, the two of them glanced at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. 

“I-I can’t… breathe,” Tyler choked out, grasping his chest from laughing so hard and shivering from the coldness of the rain. 

Josh rested his head on his arm that was holding up the jacket against the window, unable to respond due to his laughter. 

“We-we’re literally soaking wet,” Tyler laughed, touching his extremely wet clothes and running a hand through his sopping hair. “And-and barefoot.”

After about a minute of calming down, Tyler and Josh peered out the windshield, the palm trees no longer swaying and the hail no longer falling. The rain had stopped, too, and Josh let go of the makeshift window they had made and threw it behind him. 

“We should go find the keys,” Josh commented, opening the car door and stepping out before saying with a scoff, “Are you kidding me?” 

“What?” Tyler asked as Josh dangled the keys in Tyler’s view. 

“They were on the roof the whole time,” Josh explained, “I must've set them up there when we were first getting out to pay the parking meter and then I forgot about them.” 

Josh sat back down in the car, turning the wet keys in the ignition and putting his bare feet on the pedals. After they put their seatbelts on, Josh drove back to the hotel, wet sand covering Tyler’s seat and water dripping onto their faces from their wet hair. 

 

4 months had passed and Tyler and Josh were on their way to Josh’s parent’s house for Josh’s birthday. Tyler had been a nervous wreck the entire ride there, ignoring Josh’s comments about how there was nothing to be worried about.

“They’re going to love you, I promise,” Josh spoke reassuringly while grasping Tyler’s hand, but he understood why Tyler was the way he was. One family had told him that he wasn’t good enough, and he didn’t need another doing the same.

They soon pulled into the driveway that led to a grey coloured house, Tyler’s anxiety bouncing off the walls.

“Ready?” Josh asked, slowly leaning closer towards Tyler.

“Nope,” Tyler jokingly replied, leaning in to close the gap between him and Josh.

As soon as their lips connected, Josh’s parents opened the front door, noticing that Josh and Tyler had arrived. 

Josh and Tyler got out of the car, Tyler wearing his yellow hoodie and Josh in a simple black t-shirt with jeans. 

The two walked into the house swaying their hands together while Tyler cowered behind Josh.

“Mom, Dad, I would like you two to officially meet Tyler Joseph,” Josh began, proudly showing his boyfriend off. 

Tyler waved shyly, fearing the response they would get.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Tyler, Josh talks about you every chance he gets,” Josh’s mom greeted, pulling Tyler in for a hug, one he’s needed since his parents decided that they didn't love him anymore. Josh’s dad did the same as his mom and Tyler had never felt more at home than he did now. Josh’s parents gave Josh a hug, too, and made sure to say ‘happy birthday’ to him as well. 

Tyler felt himself tearing up, unable to control this sudden urge of overwhelming joy. Josh noticed and excused himself and Tyler to a different room.

“Is everything alright? If it’s not we don’t have to stay,” Josh suggested.

“No, no, everything is perfect. Last time I had parents show me affection was before I told them I was with you, and now I feel like I have a home, and that home is you.” 

Tyler was letting everything out at this point and Josh didn’t hesitate to pull him into a warm embrace.

“I love you so much, Josh.”

“I love you too, Tyler, so so much.”

Josh’s siblings broke the moment between the two boys by running down to Josh and attacking him in a hug. Tyler stood back, letting the 4 greet each other.

“I want you guys to meet Tyler, my boyfriend.” Josh gestured towards Tyler, who was pulled into a hug by the 3.

Josh’s parents walked over to the group that had formed by the door.

“I think you fit in nicely here, Tyler,” Josh’s mom began, placing a hand on Josh’s shoulder.

“I think I do too,” he replied with a heartwarming smile.

The whole afternoon was spent with Josh’s family, they shared stories, talked about different interests, Tyler had even helped the family make dinner.

“You know, it’s nice to know that I have a family here,” Tyler spoke, this earned him a confused look, which he led on to explain, “Mine didn’t like that I was with Josh, so I wasn’t allowed to see him until I turned 18.”

“They isolated me,” Tyler continued, “They said they loved me, but I haven’t been shown real affection from them since I told them, except for my brother, Zack, he understands.”

“We’re sorry they can’t see how amazing you are, you’re one of the nicest people I’ve met, Tyler,” Josh’s mom encouraged, “And you’re welcome to call me mom.”

“Thank you, mom,” Tyler emphasized, earning a chuckle from the rest of the family.

After they all ate, Tyler gladly helped with the dishes, protesting Josh’s mom's protests that she could handle it herself. Tyler and Josh then went down to Josh’s room where they laid in bed together, watching an abundance of movies and talking about their future.

Around 11 p.m., Josh noticed how quiet it was, and his parents snoring, signaling everyone went to bed. He then climbed up on top of the younger boy and began passionately kissing him. Tyler didn’t hesitate to kiss back and soon the room was filled with two horny boys and their needy cries for each other. 

“Is anyone going to hear us down here?” Tyler asked, not really caring either way.

“Tylerrrr, I just wanna fuck before my birthday’s over,” Josh whined, earning a disapproving look from his boyfriend.

“I won’t if you don’t answer my question,” Tyler stated.

“Only if you’re really loud, so I’ll be gentle,” Josh replied cupping Tyler’s face in his hands before pulling him back in for a kiss.

Josh wasn’t lying when he said he’d be gentle, Tyler’s moans were barely audible, loud enough for only the two of them to hear.

When they finished, they decided a shower would be the best idea. That idea was quickly ruined by a small spider in the shower.

Tyler’s scream resonated throughout the house, waking up most of Josh’s family.

“Fucking hell,” Josh whispered to himself, quickly pulling clothes on before his family made it to his room.

“Is everything okay down here?” Josh’s parents yelled as they ran down to the room, only to find Josh shutting the bathroom door which contained a naked Tyler.

“Spider in the shower, I got it don’t worry,” Josh answered, making the best attempt he could to distract his parents from Tyler’s clothes lying in random places in the room.

His parents finally left, but not before they noticed the clothes Josh tried to distract them from. Josh’s mom’s face turned a bright shade of red while his dad just shook his head and left the room.

“I swear, if you ever do something like that again,” Josh threatened as he threw open the bathroom door, heading towards the shower to kill the spider.

“What, you’ll punish me,” Tyler smirked at his response.

“Oh, I’ll make you scream a lot louder than that little spider did,” Josh snarled as he hit the spider with a towel, killing it on impact.

“Whatever you say, sir,”

“Now you’re just asking for it,” Josh said while rolling his eyes, “Go take your stupid shower, I don’t want to be sitting in your cum for much longer.”

“Join me then,” Tyler commanded and Josh did just as he was told.

The shower ended up being a slight waste of water for they only repeated what had happened not too long ago in the bedroom for the first half of it, but they eventually got cleaned up and dressed in pyjamas before falling into a deep sleep.

The two woke up to the smell of waffles and coffee and gladly got up to eat.

“Before we go up there, just know that my parents know,” Josh emphasized. Tyler nodded, now feeling like he was going to throw up.

Once upstairs, they were happily greeted by Josh’s siblings.

“Have fun last night?” Josh’s dad asked staring straight into Josh’s eyes.

“Yeah, the movie was great,” Josh lied, trying to change the subject.

“Movie, right,” His dad replied shaking his head and sighing in the same manner when he saw Tyler’s clothes on the floor and the disheveled bed.

“Why don’t you two grab breakfast, I made a variety of options,” Josh’s mom spoke, leading the two to the food.

Tyler quickly learned that Josh’s dad was not one to beat around the bush, which made breakfast a whole lot more awkward than it needed to be.

“Did you at least use protection?” He questioned once Josh’s siblings left the room. Tyler and Josh simultaneously choked on their food while Josh’s mom smacked his dad with a towel (killing on impact).

His dad laughed and then went on, “I’m serious, boys.”

“Yes, sir,” Josh quietly replied which made Tyler once again start choking.

“Good, now that that’s over, I promise I won’t make things awkward anymore,” Josh’s dad promised, leaving the two alone for the rest of the day.

 

“So, how has your week been?” Tyler asked, holding his pen in between his fingers as they rested on his clipboard. 

“Uh,” Ryan began but soon became distracted, “Sorry, but some guy is trying to get into your office.” He pointed behind Tyler towards the office door where Brendon stood lightly tapping on it. 

“Oh, that’s just Brendon,” Tyler sighed, “Hang on a sec.”

Tyler stood up and accidentally opened the door a little too much so that Brendon could walk in. 

“Brendon, I’m with a client,” Tyler informed as Brendon waltzed into the room. 

“You forgot your lunch,” Brendon stated, wiggling the brown paper bag in front of Tyler’s face. Brendon glanced over at Tyler’s client on the couch and found that he couldn't stop staring at the insanely attractive man that sat there awkwardly staring back. 

“Aren’t you working right now?” Tyler questioned Brendon as he continued staring at Ryan. 

“Uh, yeah. Josh mistakenly took both of your lunches to school today so he had me take yours to you. He had to stay during lunch so a student could take a test,” Brendon explained.

“Then who’s working the main office?” Tyler wondered. 

“Some kid who didn't want to be in class,” Brendon chuckled, “All he has to do is answer phones and make passes. It’s not that hard.”

“You're having some high-schooler do your job?” Tyler began, “I could've gone to the school and picked it up.”

“Yeah, but I’m hungover and don’t really feel like dealing with parents calling their kids out of school,” Brendon confessed, “Who’re you?” He changed the subject, directing it towards Ryan who was still sitting on the couch. 

“Ryan,” Tyler apologized, “I’m sorry about this interruption by the way.”

“No, it’s fine,” Ryan replied, “Nice to meet you, Brendon.”

Brendon, mesmerized that Ryan was talking to him, commented, “Nice to meet you, too.”

There were a couple moments of silence before Tyler cleared his throat and gestured for Brendon to hand him his lunch. 

“Do you come here every Wednesday?” Brendon questioned Ryan as he handed Tyler his lunch. 

Ryan responded, nodding his head, “Yeah.”

“Well, now I have an excuse to come here on Wednesdays,” Brendon winked before he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Ryan smiled to himself as Tyler set his lunch on his desk. 

“So as I was saying,” Tyler began, taking a seat opposite of the couch, “How has your week been?”

It was 4 years later and Josh was working as a psychology teacher at a high school. Brendon became a secretary for the high school while Tyler had taken up a therapist job. Tyler and Josh both went back to school to pursue their careers and Brendon distanced himself from the drug business, but he still had problems with drinking.

However, the day that Brendon met Ryan, his life changed. The two helped each other overcome their problems and Brendon had finally found another man to love other than Dallon. The police never found out the official cause of Jesse’s death, so Brendon had to deal with being a murderer for the rest of his life. Having Ryan with him helped Brendon to deal with that, even though he was still keeping it a secret. 

 

Josh was in the middle of class when a random memory came up. A couple of students were talking about clothes, and that reminded him of the time that Tyler dared him. 

“I dare you to wear these on your first day,” Tyler said, holding up bright red pants to Josh. 

The two were shopping for clothes that Josh could wear since he needed some pants that weren't jeans due to his new teaching job. 

“When I said pants that aren't jeans, I meant khakis and black pants, not red,” Josh stated, browsing through the racks. 

“So? You could be that cool, hip teacher,” Tyler joked, “You’ll stand out from the crowd.”

“I stood out from the crowd for years when I had dyed hair,” Josh remarked, grabbing at his now brown curls, “I need to look professional.”

“You better cover up your sleeve then because that’s unprofessional,” Tyler commented, stressing the end of his sentence as Josh just shook his head. 

“Wear the pants, please. You’ll look so good,” Tyler insisted.

“What if I make all the horny and closeted gay high-school boys go crazy?” Josh stated. 

“What's bad with that? When I was in high school it would've been a lot more enjoyable to have a hot teacher,” Tyler reasoned, “And they'll pay more attention to you.”

“I guess I'll just try them on.”

A couple of uncomfortable minutes later, Josh embarrassingly came out of the dressing room with the tight red pants on. 

“They're perfect!” Tyler gasped, his hand going to his mouth to hide his laughter. 

“No they're fucking not!” Josh protested, his voice hushed, “You can practically see the outline of my dick.”

“That'll make our teacher-student roleplay even better,” Tyler smirked.

“That's why you're daring me to wear these? For your own enjoyment? Why can't I wear tight black pants?” Josh questioned. 

“I can see you better with the red,” Tyler remarked, obviously staring at Josh’s bulge. “Save the black pants for our wedding.” 

Tyler raised his hand to admire his ring, the one that Josh put on his finger after Tyler said yes. 

“I swear, Tyler Joseph,” Josh commented, putting his hands in his pockets, “You make me crazy.”

“You act like it's illegal for me to tease you,” Tyler replied. 

“It’s not?” Josh sarcastically asked, quirking his eyebrow.

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s legal.”


	10. Alternate Ending; Ode To Sleep

It was a week later and Josh decided to drive over to Tyler’s house and help him pack. The eagerness he felt for them to move in together made him unable to wait any longer. Tyler’s parents and siblings were at work and school, so it was safe for Josh to be there. He pulled into the driveway and lightly knocked on the door, hearing footsteps come down the stairs shortly after. Tyler slowly opened the door with a sad expression on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Josh immediately asked as he felt his stomach drop at the sight of Tyler being upset. 

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Tyler began as he stared at the floor, “And I’m pretty sure you’ll never forgive me.”

“What are you talking about?” Josh questioned with a lump in his throat, almost as if he knew that something like this would happen. 

Tyler’s birthday had been one of the best days of their lives, but Josh thought that maybe all of this was too good to be true. Tyler’s parents didn’t put up much of an argument when Tyler told them he was moving out and Brendon didn’t mind another roommate either. This past week had been amazing, but like Josh suspected, there would always be something wrong. 

Tyler motioned for Josh to come inside and they quickly went up to Tyler’s room. Josh sat on Tyler’s bed and looked up at his nervous and distraught boyfriend who was pacing around the room. There were no boxes or any sign that Tyler had even started to pack. Josh could have never prepared for the next words that came out of Tyler’s mouth. 

Tyler stared Josh directly in the eyes and exclaimed, “I don’t love you. I’m sorry, I never have. Blurryface was tricking us into thinking we had something and I fell for it. And I’m sorry that you fell for it too. He saw you, at that bar, and knew you were a perfect target,” Tyler paused and his eyes started to become red. In a lower voice, he stated, “Sweet, sweet Joshy…” Tyler rapidly shook his head and tried to continue explaining. “Blurryface always told me that I was incapable of love, but I refused to believe him. But, this past week, he’s showed me how he’s really in control and how I have never been. This has all been an act and Blurryface has been planning this all along. I’m so sorry to put you through this but you need to leave and I can’t ever see you again because looking at you hurts too much.”

Josh just sat there, stunned and speechless. Apparently Blurryface was back and Tyler hadn’t even told him. What do you say to your boyfriend, someone that you grew to love, when he just told you he didn’t love you and it was all an act? Josh immediately denied all of it, this was surely just Blurryface convincing Tyler of nonsense to hurt him. Josh glanced at Tyler who stood there with his hands covering his face, ashamed. As soon as Josh was about to speak, Tyler removed his hands and showed his red eyes and a slight smirk that would soon haunt Josh’s soul. 

Blurryface advanced towards Josh, but Josh was too hurt and confused to deal with him right now. Josh ran out of the Joseph’s house and dug his car keys out of his pocket, trying to hold back tears. He drove away, back to his apartment, trying to process what had just happened. It all seemed so real: the love, Tyler’s struggle with Blurryface, and even Tyler confessing that he no longer loved Josh. But how was Josh supposed to know what was real and what was fake? 

 

At Josh and Brendon’s apartment, Brendon had casually been drinking a beer all morning. Well, it started off as one innocent beer, but escalated into the six pack being empty on the table in front of him. Brendon heard the front door slam shut and was almost too intoxicated to recognize who it was. Josh sat in the chair next to Brendon, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, dude?” Brendon burst out, oblivious to why his tough-looking roommate was crying. Brendon got up and grabbed another six pack from the fridge, it was his emergency beer, and Josh really looked like he could use it. 

Josh accepted the beer bottle that Brendon held out to him and commented, “Tyler apparently doesn’t love me,” as he popped the cap off his beer. Josh shook his head and chuckled in disbelief as he gulped down nearly half of it. 

“Why’re you laughing?” Brendon asked, turning the chair around before sitting on it and facing Josh with a beer in his hand. 

“Because this is ridiculous and I don’t know what to believe anymore,” Josh sighed, “Was this past week and- god, year of my life just a lie?”

“I dunno man, but this year has really been fucked up, ya know?” Brendon slurred as he took a swig of his 7th beer. “It’s been two years since Dallon died and I still don’t know what to do with myself.”

Josh and Brendon talked like this for a while, until they were both extremely drunk. It was very unusual for Josh to act like this, especially at 2 o’clock in the afternoon. But Josh had enough of Blurryface’s antics and was beyond upset, so he had a good reason to be day-drinking.

Brendon and Josh were now sitting on the couch, staring at the blank t.v. in front of them. They turned to each other, and Brendon remembered how attractive Josh was. His dyed yellow hair that messily fell on his forehead, his deep brown eyes that now looked lost and gloomy, his lips…

Brendon’s thoughts were cut off as Josh leaned in and filled the space between them. Their lips connected as Josh held the back of Brendon’s neck and moved even closer to him. They tore apart for a second and gazed into each other's eyes before continuing, Josh pushing harder onto Brendon’s lips. Brendon was shocked at first but soon returned the gesture to Josh as his hands slid under Josh’s shirt. Brendon slipped Josh’s shirt off along with his own and climbed on top of Josh as the kiss became more heated. 

Brendon’s lips traveled over Josh’s torso, making sure to leave hickeys trailing down to the belt on Josh’s jeans. Josh moaned in delight when he felt Brendon palm him through his jeans.

“Fuck, Brendon please,” Josh moaned out. Brendon flirtatiously smiled and began to unbuckle the belt. Once off, Josh immediately kicked off his pants, showing his full on erection. Brendon abruptly flipped Josh onto his back, grabbing him by the hips and lifting him up. Brendon ground his hips into Josh’s ass, causing Josh to let out an incoherent moan. 

Josh loved the feeling of having another person on top of him but, suddenly, he remembered Tyler. 

“Brendon, stop please, I can’t do this,” Josh cried out as tears unexpectedly rolled down his face. Brendon didn’t hesitate to get off of Josh, giving him his space. “I still love him, I can’t.”

“Love who? Oh, wait, shit, Josh I’m sorry.” Brendon drunkenly remembered Tyler and realized what they had done.

“I’m going to have to tell him, and he’s going to hate me,” Josh complained, almost forgetting the reason he started drinking in the first place and ended up making out with Brendon. Nonetheless, Josh felt guilty and stood up from the couch. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Josh announced before stumbling out of the living room, leaving Brendon sitting shirtless on the couch. Brendon understood and felt bad that he took things too far. So, he put his shirt back on and laid down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling and wishing for the day to go by faster. 

Josh found his phone sitting on the kitchen table along with a countless number of beer bottles around it. He picked it up and instantly texted Tyler.

'I’m so sorry, Brendon and I had too much to drink'

He left it at that and pressed send before sighing for what felt like the millionth time that day. Yeah, it was a pretty cryptic text, but Josh couldn’t bear to explain the details to Tyler, especially through a text. Josh then took a shower and tried to wash off all of the pain Tyler had caused him and the random lust he felt for Brendon. Just as Brendon put it, this year had definitely been really fucked up. 

 

After Tyler read that text from Josh last night, Blurryface had decided to take complete control the following morning.

“That’ll be $2.50, dude,” the cashier said while bagging a pair of white-rimmed sunglasses for the strange customer in front of him. “Are you okay dude? Your eyes seem kind of red...” 

Blurryface held his head down as he grabbed the bag and responded, “Yeah it’s called hyphema. Look it up.” He quickly walked out of the store, putting his sunglasses on to hide his bloody eyes. 

Despite the snow on the ground, Blurryface felt the sun on his skin, giving the impression that it would be a nice, friendly day. Hands in the pockets of his black pants, Blurryface headed home to prepare for the next interesting few hours he would have. 

Thankfully, his parents were at work and his siblings at school, again. Blurryface had the house to himself. He peered into the medicine cabinet, looking for the strongest medicines they had. Xanax, Valium, and Vicodin. He remembered Ty taking some to try to get rid of him, but like everything Ty tried, he failed. Blurryface was far too strong for those little pills. He grabbed the bottles and texted Josh.

'Come to my house, no one is here. We need to talk.'

Josh replied immediately, saying, 'On my way'

Blurryface sneered as he went to the kitchen, preparing a drink for his guest, who would hopefully arrive soon. He decided to make tea so it would mask the taste of the pills. He poured out the bottles of pills onto the counter and crushed them with his fist until they became a pile of thin, white powder. Methodically, he scooped the powder into his hand and waited for the hot tea to cool down before he poured it into the cup.

He watched the particles sink down into the drink as he felt Ty trying to stop him. Please don’t do this, please. Blurryface heard the troubled boy in his mind and easily pushed him away. Ty always thought that he had to fight back to gain control, but Blurryface was always the one with the authority. Ty didn’t even realize how easy it was for Blurryface to manipulate every action he did and every word he spoke. That’s how all of this felt to Blurryface, easy. It was so easy. He had planned this all along, tricking Ty into loving Josh. That was the easiest part. Blurryface wanted to hurt Ty in the biggest way possible, and Ty only made it easier for him to do so. The minute Ty met Josh at Susie’s bar, Blurryface knew he was the boy that would finally destroy Ty’s life. It all happened so perfectly, so easily. 

A knock at the door broke Blurryface’s thoughts. He touched his face to make sure his sunglasses were on, hoping that Josh wouldn’t question his choice to wear them inside. Having those bloody eyes was the hard part. If his sunglasses came off, it would all be over. Blurryface carried the poisoned tea and gently set it on the coffee table in front of the couch. He opened the door to greet the yellow-haired boy with the mesmerizing sleeve tattoo, who would soon meet his inevitable demise. He felt Tyler breaking inside of him at the sight Josh. 

“Come in,” Blurryface spoke as he was disguised in Ty’s voice. That was hard too, getting the voice right. He stepped aside as Josh uncomfortably entered his home.

Josh felt like the world was closing in on him, and not just from the massive headache he had from his hangover. He hurt the one friend he ever truly cared for, the one person who made him feel alive, the one boyfriend he ever truly loved, just like Tyler had done to him. This was the end. 

Blurryface and Josh sat down next to each other on the couch. Blurryface drank from a water bottle he found so it wouldn’t seem weird for Josh to drink his tea. That was also a hard part, getting Josh to finally drink the tea. 

Josh hadn’t spoken a word at all yet, but he wondered why Tyler was wearing sunglasses inside. He decided it was better not to ask, he didn’t want to make the situation worse than it already was. Maybe they were to hide all of the tears Josh had caused him. Josh probably should’ve worn sunglasses too then, he had barely gotten any sleep last night from all of his crying. 

To break the deafening silence, Blurryface asked, “So why did you do it?”

Josh sighed as he put his head in his hands before responding to what he thought was Tyler. “I felt betrayed after you told me that you didn’t love me, and rightfully so. I still don’t even understand what you told me and I don’t know what to believe anymore. But Brendon and I ended up having too many drinks and one thing led to another and…”

“Okay, stop rambling,” Blurryface interrupted, “I made you tea. It’ll make you calm down.” 

Josh glanced at the tea on the table in front of him. Tea? Why would Tyler make him tea? Josh must have made Tyler feel like it was his fault for Josh cheating on him. That was the only explanation Josh could think of. He hurt Tyler to the point where Tyler felt like he was the one in the wrong. Josh had never felt more guilty in his entire life, despite Tyler who apparently pretended to love him for a year. So, he picked up the cup and sipped the tea. That was the least he could do for Tyler right now, and he wished Tyler would show a little sympathy for Josh’s situation as he was doing for him. 

He felt a bland, almost gross taste to the tea. Maybe Tyler had made it wrong or it was old. Josh surely was making up a lot of excuses for Tyler, something weird was definitely going on. 

Blurryface excused himself to the bathroom since the tea would take a couple minutes to kick in and he needed to pass time. When he returned to his seat on the couch, Blurryface held back a smirk as he watched his victim take the last drink of his life. 

“You know, I can’t believe how easy this was,” Blurryface began, “The moment I saw you, I knew you were too naive, ignorant, and trusting to ever suspect me of anything.” Blurryface’s voice dropped into its normal deep tone and he slid his sunglasses off. 

Josh touched his head and winced as he felt himself become very tired, more than he already was. What just happened? 

Josh laid back onto the couch as he looked up at the now blurry ceiling. He wanted to get up and leave, but he felt exhausted. Blurryface reached for the tea and brought it towards Josh’s mouth, trying to get him to drink the rest of it. Josh nearly knocked the cup out of Blurryface’s hand, but his body went limp as the rest of the drink was forced down his throat. His bones felt weak, even talking felt too hard to do, his breathing started to slow, and it began being difficult for him to take deep breaths. What was in that tea? Did Tyler drug him? Was he overdosing right now? Was he going to die? How could Tyler drug him? These thoughts clouded Josh’s mind until he came to a realization. “No,” he thought, “This isn’t Tyler, it’s Blurryface.” 

Those red, bloodshot eyes and that evil smirk was the last face Josh saw before his surroundings slowly disappeared and everything went black. 

 

Officers Gerard and Mikey Way had no idea what they were getting into as they approached the convicts’ home. They had just received an arrest warrant after almost a year of an unsolved case that was full of circumstantial evidence. However; one drug dealer after another, they eventually got a name out of them. After testing the DNA results that were at the crime scene, Gerard and Mikey had all the evidence they needed to convict the killer. Brendon Urie was going to jail for the murder of Jesse Rutherford. 

 

Tyler’s eyes were wide open as he saw the situation in front of him. He continuously shook and yelled at the lifeless body before him, but it was to no avail. He looked around at his normal living room, everything in its place, and it was impossible to tell if something was wrong. Kind of like Tyler, he appeared normal, but there was always something wrong with him that hid underneath a layer of his mind that Tyler himself didn’t even know about. All Tyler could think of was how he destroyed everything good in his life; this was all his fault. Even if he never loved him, there was still an innocent dead person he was responsible for killing. It was never Tyler trying to control Blurryface, it was always Blurryface trying to control Tyler. Blurryface was Tyler’s true personality and Tyler was the fictional person Blurryface created to feel more in control. 

The guilt etched away at Tyler until he finally reached for his phone and dialed 911. Everything happened in slow motion: the lady’s voice on the phone saying, “911, what’s your emergency?”, the bottles and bottles of pills Tyler swallowed immediately afterward, and the barren face Tyler looked at as he rested in his dead boyfriend’s arms and breathed his last breath. 

 

The room wasn't as Brendon thought it would be. The walls were painted a cream color and there was a lamp hanging above the wooden table in front of him. It looked too friendly to be an interrogation room, but then again he’d only ever seen them on t.v. or in movies. 

Brendon was very hungover from drinking the previous day and it didn't help that he’d just been arrested. He knew he should've grabbed an aspirin before they took him here. But at least he got to make out with Josh the night before he’s sent to jail for the rest of his life.

His hands were cuffed to the table as he patiently waited for an officer to come in and question him. A couple of minutes passed until the same two young-looking police officers that initially arrested him came into the room. 

“If I wasn't in handcuffs, I think we could have some fun,” Brendon smirked as he checked out the officers, “Unless you guys are into that sort of stuff.”

One officer taking a seat while the other one stood near the door, Brendon continued to smile at them, waiting for their response. 

As Brendon realized they were going to ignore him, he noticed they had the same last name on their name tags.

“So, you guys married?” Brendon assumed, genuinely curious and wanting to postpone life in prison for as long as possible. 

“We’re brothers,” Gerard sharply replied, growing annoyed that Brendon was the one asking them questions when it should be the other way around. 

He and Mikey had been on this case for almost a year now, talking to lowlifes and drug dealers until they finally got some answers. All they needed was one name to solve the case, and over time the convict’s name was eventually ratted out. They immediately looked it up in the police database, and thankfully it was easy to find him. Brendon had prior arrests for underage drinking and multiple DUI’s, so it wasn't a shock that he’d end up in the police station again. 

“So, are you going to cooperate with us or are we going to have issues?” Mikey spoke up from behind Gerard. 

“Depends, who's the good cop and who’s the bad cop?” Brendon questioned, that stupid smile still stuck on his face. 

“Cut it out. We have all the evidence we need to send you away forever, remember? But if you come clear right now, you might be able to get parole,” Gerard explained, “It’ll only hurt you if you choose to keep up your childish attitude.”

“Ooh, feisty,” Brendon responded, “I guess I could tell you guys the story. It’s actually pretty interesting.”

“Good,” Mikey stated before a knock at the door resounded throughout the interrogation room. 

Mikey opened the door to see his flustered coworker who had just started police work last week. 

“Can-can I see you really quick, Mikey?” The nervous boy asked, his face clearly showing that something was wrong. 

Stepping out of the room, Mikey asked, “What’s up, Ryan?” 

“A 911 call was just made and the chief says I need someone to go with me because I'm inexperienced, so…” 

“Okay, what was the call for?” Mikey asked quickly, already heading towards his police car. 

“Not sure, the person who made the call didn't say anything.”

Just as Mikey and Ryan were walking out of the station, two ambulances blared their sirens in the air, heading towards the 911 call’s location. 

“That’s where the 911 call was made,” Ryan said, pointing towards the ambulances now far down the road. “I think another officer was already in the area, so he probably got there first.”

“That can't be good, I better get Gerard for this,” Mikey muttered, running back into the station.

Mikey burst through the interrogation room door, a bad feeling in his gut overwhelming him. 

“Gerard, we need you. We’ll deal with him later,” Mikey declared out of breath, gesturing towards Brendon. 

“What’s going on?” Brendon asked with worry in his voice. 

Ignoring Brendon once again, Gerard, Mikey, and Ryan quickly made their way out of the station and into Mikey’s police car. 

 

Sirens blared down the quiet neighborhood as they reached the Joseph’s house. One police officer was already there, hence the ambulances that were there as well. Gerard, Mikey, and Ryan peered in through the window, noticing two unresponsive bodies on the couch. The officer that had arrived first kicked the door in, just in case the murderer was still inside. The officers entered the home, realizing that Mikey’s gut feeling was right. This definitely was not good. 

Soon after, the Josephs arrived home from work and school to find it filled with cops. They rushed into their home only to see a nightmare every parent or sibling wished would never come true. Kelly and Chris ran to their son and violently shook him and shouted his name, trying to wake him up. The siblings stood there in complete disbelief at the scene in front of them. After tears poured and anger arose, the police officers were finally able to pry the parents off of their dead son. Mikey guided the children into a different part of the home so his brother could question the parents and identify the other dead body. 

“So, this was your son?” Gerard motioned towards Tyler as he questioned the heartbroken couple in front of him. 

“Yes, and that-that’s Josh,” the mother sniffled out. 

“Can I get the last name?” Gerard asked in the nicest voice possible. He couldn’t imagine what they were going through right now. 

The father replied with a sharp tone in his voice, “Dun. Joshua Dun.”

Gerard promptly notified Ryan to contact the Dun family. Shortly after, the bodies were lifted apart from each other, placed on gurneys with white sheets covering them, and carried out of the house. 

 

Now back at the station after the terrible scene at the Joseph’s, Gerard and Mikey stood in the interrogation room once again. Gerard had recognized the name Josh Dun and after going through Brendon’s files, he found that Josh was Brendon’s roommate. So, Mikey and Gerard went to get answers out of him straight away. 

“You’re back, finally,” Brendon dramatically groaned, tilting his head back as the officers stood before him. “What happened? Or is it none of my business?” Brendon mocked in a deeper voice. 

“It actually has to do with you. You had a roommate, Josh?” Gerard announced.

“Had? Yeah, Josh is my roommate.”

Mikey angrily looked at Gerard for messing up when he spoke. They were going to try to get the information out of Brendon before they told him about the deaths, but they couldn't do that now. 

“Well, this afternoon Josh was found dead at Tyler Joseph’s home along with Tyler himself, so you need to tell us every single thing that happened this past year, beginning to end, right now,” Mikey exclaimed, showing no sympathy for the murderer in front of him. 

“No, that can't be. You've got the wrong people,” Brendon denied, shock apparent on his face. “You're just tricking me so I'll talk.”

“No, we’re not. We were originally not going to tell you that they died, but Gerard misspoke,” Mikey directed towards his brother.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Gerard apologized, “You didn't have to tell him so harshly, though.”

“Why? We’ve been searching for him for nearly a year and chances are, if his roommate is dead, then he had something to do with it.” 

Gerard understood, taking a seat in front of Brendon as uncomfortable silence filled the room. 

“Tyler and Josh are really dead?” Brendon wondered, his voice quiet and solemn.

“Yes,” Gerard began, “We’re not sure exactly what happened, but maybe if you answer some questions we can figure it out. Can you do that?”

Brendon nodded, threw his head back, and began laughing like a mad man for what felt like minutes, completely out of nowhere. 

Taken aback, Gerard and Mikey were very confused as to Brendon’s sudden mood change. Before they could even question him, Brendon spoke, his voice now dark and malicious. 

“Well buddies, buckle up. This story isn't for the faint-hearted.” 

 

When I woke up, the room was cold and dark. The walls and floor were covered in concrete and a small lamp on the side of the room bounced off the grey walls. I was wearing my normal clothes and I couldn’t remember how I got there. Actually, I didn’t remember anything for a while. But time passed on while I was trapped in that room, and everything slowly came back. 

"Mikel I think I need to go, I-" Tyler began but was cut off with Mikel coming over to Tyler with the boy.  
"Tyler, this is Josh, we met a while ago but I didn't know when would be a good time to introduce you two," Mikel began.  
...  
"Okay, that's it. I'm coming over and bringing as many video games as I can. It should take me about 20 minutes with the directions Mikel gave me," Josh abruptly declared before hanging up.  
...  
"11:15, he needs to go."  
Josh mumbled a barely audible ‘I fucking hate you’ but Brendon was too tipsy to notice.  
"Ty wake up, it's pretty late." Josh had to shake Tyler to get a response out of him. Tyler immediately got up, not liking others touching him in any way.  
"Can't I stay?" Tyler was still partially asleep, and getting up seemed awful, "I like it here, I like being with you, Josh."  
...  
"Josh, I wanna try something," Tyler spoke and Josh nodded, awaiting Tyler's explanation, but no explanation followed. Tyler leaned in and his lips made direct contact with Josh's.  
...  
"Tyler Joseph, there is nothing wrong with you. Sure you have another personality, but people learn to live with it and make the most out of it, and I want you to know that's one of the reasons I really like you as well, one of the reasons I love you, you're different."  
"Wait, you just said you love me?" Tyler felt his heart swell.  
...  
"I think that's the best head I've ever gotten."  
"So you're saying some schizophrenic 17-year-old does better than Brendon?" Tyler raised an eyebrow as he asked Josh.  
...  
Hand in hand, Tyler and Josh walked through the snow-filled parking lot to Tyler’s car. However; due to Josh’s uncontrollable laughter from a couple glasses of wine, he tripped on a patch of ice, bringing Tyler down with him. Tyler landed in Josh’s lap, laughter taking over him as well as they struggled to get back up. 

Tyler shoved Josh into the passenger seat of his car and drove off, the keys to their apartment resting in his pocket. 

I didn’t move around the room at all, I just relived those memories over and over. I wanted so desperately to remember and to figure out why I was imprisoned in this room. What led me here, what did I do to deserve this loneliness? Until I eventually stumbled upon this memory and it all made sense. 

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Tyler began as he stared at the floor, “And I’m pretty sure you’ll never forgive me.”  
...  
Tyler stared Josh directly in the eyes and exclaimed, “I don’t love you. I’m sorry, I never have...”

There. That was it. That’s why I’m here in this room. I created an alter ego named Tyler and used him to destroy that ‘Josh’ guy and also Tyler himself. I wanted to be my normal self, but whenever I’d lose control Tyler would come out. I was so angry at him; everyone seemed to like Tyler better than me. I was seen as a ‘monster’, with my deep voice and red eyes. I couldn’t help it. I was constantly under so much stress and Tyler helped me relieve that. But when I’d become Tyler, I couldn’t even remember anything about my true self. So then, I discovered a way to influence Tyler. I led him to think that I was the bad guy that he needed to get rid of.

It was easier to live that way, but it was also a lie. A lie that eventually spiraled out of control, leaving only one way to end it. I had to destroy Tyler and make him believe my true intentions were to hurt him. I fed him lie after lie, saying how I was always in control and how he never actually loved ‘Josh’. It worked. I killed Josh because he made Tyler fully believe I was the bad guy, so he didn’t deserve to live anyway. I killed Tyler because I was sick of living a lie and wanted to become my true self. I tricked him, leading him to believe that I had this ‘grand-master plan’. This was never the plan. I never had a plan. Deep down, I knew it would end this way, but I just couldn’t accept it. Until now. My name’s Blurryface and I’m done living this lie. 

Next thing I knew, fire erupted around me and the entire room became engulfed in flames. I guess this was truly the end. I closed my eyes and felt my skin melting off my bones until there was nothing left of me. Now I live here, next to you. I appear behind you and whisper lies into your ears, it’s what I’ve always been good at. So watch out, because one day my lies could become the truth for you. Just remember, I’m everywhere. I can destroy you and everyone you know, I’ve done it before. I am Blurryface.


End file.
